Try honesty
by Aliyela
Summary: Sam et Dean Winchester se lancent à la poursuite d'un nouveau monstre. Mais ils vont bientôt devenir sa cible de prédilection. Pourquoi ? Qu'ont ils qui attire cette chose vers eux ? Slash Dean Sam. Rating M pour violence, langage et inceste.
1. A Reno

**Rating:** M / NC-17 / 18+

Disclaimer: les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas... La voiture non plus... Ouiiiiiiiiin !

Coucou !! Me revoilà partie pour une longue fanfic comme j'aime les faire, tordue à souhait, coupée aux moments les plus intenses... Comme d'hab', quoi !

Cette fanfic se déroule durant la saison 2. Certains détails de cette saison y apparaîtront, d'autres non. Méfiance donc pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas les spoilers, même légers.

**_Warning !_** Mentions d'inceste, violence, langage familier (pour ne pas dire crû)... Déconseillé aux lecteurs haïssant ces genres d'écriture.

Y'a encore du monde ?

Alors enjoy !

* * *

« Avoue-le, Dean.  
- Hors de question !  
- Dis-le, ou on va mourir.  
- Alors, toi d'abord. » 

o0o0o0o0o0o

_Mon âme a son secret, ma vie a son mystère._

**Alexis-Félix ARVERS**  
1806-1850

Une semaine plus tôt

« Des choses intéressantes ?  
- Rien. J'ai fais les journaux de trois des cinq comtés: il n'y a rien d'étrange à signaler. Et toi ?  
Dean Winchester s'étira sur la banquette du coffee-shop.  
- J'ai trouvé un truc louche, à Reno.  
- Reno ? C'est pas la porte à côté. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Accroche-toi bien ! Un motel, à la sortie de la ville... Presque tous ses occupants sont soudain devenus fous, durant la même nuit. Et il y a eu deux morts.  
Le cadet siffla entre ses dents.  
- Rien que ça ? Qu'en disent les policiers ?  
Le jeune homme se pencha à nouveau sur l'article.  
- Ils se sont empressés de les refiler aux services de santé du comté. Personne n'a dit de quoi ils souffraient, ils parlent juste d'un important dérangement mental.  
- Et les morts ?  
- Ca manque de détails, ce n'est que la première édition. Le mieux c'est d'aller voir sur place. Tu as déjà joué au Black Jack ?  
Sam fusilla son frère du regard.  
- Non ? Il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne les choses de la vie. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le coin était digne des plus grands westerns. Le sable du désert alentour se soulevait parfois en une fine nappe, sous l'effet du vent. Le long de la route, il y avait de ces grosses boulettes d'herbes et de ronces qui roulaient, roulaient, poussées par les courants d'air. Quant au motel, eh bien... Il ressemblait à tous les autres motels de seconde zone des Etats-Unis, à ceci près qu'une jolie guirlande jaune police en faisait largement le tour.  
Dean gara sa voiture juste en face des lieux, de l'autre côté de la chaussée. Deux jours qu'ils roulaient; ça avait laissé aux forces de l'ordre le temps de se lasser et de partir. Les deux garçons traversèrent la voie express déserte pour s'approcher de l'endroit complètement vidé.  
« Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Sam à son frère.  
- A ce ruban jaune. Je devrais en piquer un rouleau un jour, ça pourrait servir.  
- Je parlais du carnage.  
Deux morts... On ne va peut-être pas parler de carnage quand même.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut...  
- Bon, quelles étaient les chambres des suppliciés ?  
- La 3 et la 12 ont des scellés.  
- Ok, c'est parti ! »  
Dean s'approcha de la première porte et dégaina son couteau pour trancher le scotch qui le gênait. Puis il pénétra dans la pièce obscure et alluma sa torche. Un sifflement impressionné suivit presque aussitôt son geste.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça.  
- Quoi ?  
L'aîné fit un signe en direction d'un des murs, barbouillé d'un imposant éclat de sang aux formes plutôt circulaires.  
- Regarde le corps tracé au sol: il manque le contour de la tête. Ce type a eu le cerveau explosé.  
- Explosé... On lui a écrasé la tête contre le mur ?  
- Je veux dire ce que je veux dire. On lui a explosé le cerveau. Regarde cette tache: les traces partent d'un point central comme les rayons d'un soleil. Si on était venu deux jours plus tôt, je suis sûr qu'on aurait eu droit à la matière grise sur le papier-peint.  
- Dean !  
Mais son frère ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'était approché du mur et balayait la pièce du regard.  
- Aucun signe kabbalistique d'aucune sorte, aucun symbole... Rien.  
- Un esprit ?  
- Allons voir dans l'autre chambre. »  
La seconde pièce était exactement dans le même état.  
« Un esprit, tu crois ? Répéta Sam.  
- Un esprit ne détruit pas le corps qu'il veut posséder. Et s'il se venge, il choisit un mode de tuerie rempli de symboles ayant un sens pour lui. Là on a onze personnes qui deviennent folles et deux qui finissent étêtées.  
- Un démon ?  
- Plus plausible. Mais de quel genre, ça c'est une autre histoire.  
- Ton Geiger perso te dit quoi ?  
- Que ça sent le surnaturel à cinq miles à la ronde. Il a faillit me griller les fesses en s'allumant dans la voiture.  
-Quelle idée de s'asseoir dessus, aussi. »  
Dean l'ignora. Il éteignit sa lampe et sortit, suivi de son cadet. Éblouis par le soleil, ils restèrent sous le porche du motel un instant.  
« Il faut parler aux victimes, celles qu'on a jugé folles à lier.  
- Et aussi à la survivante.  
- La survivante ? Laquelle ?  
Sam lui tendit l'article qu'il avait découpé dans l'édition du matin.  
- Rosanna Lawrence. »

Rosanna Lawrence était mignonne, très mignonne même. Elle devait avoir dix-huit ou dix-ans et vivait dans une autre chambre d'hôtel en attendant que la police de Reno n'ait plus besoin de sa présence de témoin.  
Dean la repéra immédiatement. Elle était assise à la terrasse de son hôtel, seule, fumant une cigarette en croisant et décroisant les jambes. Sa tension nerveuse était visible, un contrecoup de l'horrible nuit qu'elle devait avoir passé.  
« Comment est-ce qu'on l'aborde ? Demanda Sam en surgissant derrière lui.  
- Avec douceur. C'est une gamine... Je me demande même ce qu'elle faisait toute seule dans cette ville de fous. Si tu n'as rien contre, je voudrais y aller seul.  
- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?  
- Admire le maître.  
- T'admirer ? Des clous ! » Lui répliqua gentiment le jeune homme tandis qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la table qui l'intéressait.  
L'aîné sourit puis recouvra un visage mi-sérieux mi-inquiet: une vraie performance d'acteur. Puis il s'approcha de la jeune fille et ôta ses lunettes de soleil.  
« Excusez-moi. Vous êtes Rosanna Lawrence ?  
Elle releva les yeux et se crispa aussitôt.  
- Non, plus de journalistes, s'il-vous-plaît. Laissez-moi tranquille !  
- Je ne suis pas journaliste, l'apaisa-t-il. Je m'appelle Matt, Matthew Erb. Je suis le demi-frère de Patricia Neve. Je... Est-ce que vous auriez une cigarette ?  
La jeune fille fut prise au dépourvu, mais acquiesça néanmoins et sortit son paquet pour le lui tendre. Dean se servit en grimaçant intérieurement, car il n'avait pas fumé depuis des années. Mais il avait rempli son objectif; rien de tel en effet, pour approcher un fumeur, que de se prétendre soi-même fumeur. Il alluma la cigarette, lui rendit son briquet tout en lui demandant la permission de s'asseoir, qu'il obtint haut la main.  
- Patricia était dans le même motel que vous, il y a deux jours. Ce qu'il s'est passé... C'est incompréhensible. Je suis allé voir ma soeur tout à l'heure... C'est à peine si elle m'a reconnu. Elle ne m'a rien dit, elle avait des propos incohérents.  
Il fit une pause et expira la fumée de sa clope avec lenteur, déjà très fier de ne pas s'étouffer avec. Puis il reprit, d'un ton qu'il voulait suppliant:  
- Vous qui en êtes sortie indemne, est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous savez pourquoi ? Je voudrais comprendre.  
Elle secoua la tête, l'air franchement effrayée, mais répondit cependant:  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus ! La nuit avait pourtant bien commencé. C'était calme, très calme. J'étais dans ma chambre, je dormais. Et puis ça s'est mis à crier, partout, très fort ! Que des hurlements ! Et des supplications ! J'ai voulu bouger, aller voir mon ami qui dormait dans la chambre à côté... Mais j'ai pas pu. J'ai pas pu bouger; j'avais trop peur, surtout quand l'ombre est passée devant ma fenêtre.  
- L'ombre ?  
- Je sais pas ce que c'était. Ca ressemblait à une faucheuse, un très grande faucheuse. Elle a regardé vers ma chambre et elle est repartie. Après on a crié à côté, et je me suis bouchée les oreilles, sous les draps. J'ai pas osé sortir avant le matin.  
- C'est vous qui avez prévenu la police ?  
Rosanna secoua négativement la tête.  
- Je suis allé voir mon copain, Derek. Il était... Il avait... Sa tête, elle...  
Dean sut interpréter son geste circulaire.  
- Je suis désolé.  
Tremblante, la jeune fille ralluma une énième cigarette.  
- Je veux partir d'ici. Ils sont tous devenus fous; je ne veux pas le devenir aussi. »

* * *

Ca démarre doucement... Mais on me connaît... ;) 

Bisous !


	2. Premières agitations

**Disclaimer:** characters are not mine...

Salut ! Prêts pour la suite de l'histoire ? Alors la voilà.

P.S. Bunny, mdr devant ta review ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu es si influençable (lol).

* * *

« James Aronson »  
« Lilian Rosenberg »  
« Caitlin Ramirez »  
« Xander Cameden »  
« Patricia Neve... »  
L'aîné reboucha son feutre et contempla le mur de leur chambre qu'il avait transformé en tableau blanc à l'aide de nappes en papier.  
« Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Rosanna ne nous a rien appris.  
- Les dossiers de la police ?  
- Intimider des shérifs de campagne c'est une chose; se mesurer aux inspecteurs d'une métropole en est une autre. Ni toi ni moi ne pourrions les abuser très longtemps.  
- Et les survivants internés ?  
- On ira demain à l'hôpital.  
-Quelque chose te chiffonne ?  
Dean ne cessait d'examiner les photos collées sur le mur, au-dessus des noms des treize victimes.  
- Onze personnes touchées de folies, deux tuées et une indemne... Pourquoi celle-là ? Pourquoi Rosanna Lawrence ?  
- Si c'est une attaque ciblée... Elle avait peut-être quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, ou l'inverse.  
- Oui, mais quoi ? Et en plus on ne sait même ce que l'on cherche ! Un démon ? Un sorcier ? Un monstre ? C'est trop large !  
Et le jeune hommes s'écroula sur son lit.  
- Pourquoi elle ? Elle a dit que l'un des morts était son ami.  
- Son petit ami ?  
- Apparemment non. Ils faisaient chambre à part.  
- A dix-neuf ans ça ne veut rien dire...  
-Obsédé ! Plaisanta Dean en lui balançant son oreiller, qu'il se reprit presque aussitôt sur la tête. Ah ! Toi tu cherches la bataille de polochons !  
- Oh non ! Dean... Arrête... Fit le cadet en reculant jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de son lit. Ne fais pas ça !  
-Trop tard !  
Et son grand frère lui assena un coup de traversin sur l'épaule. Sam l'attrapa et tenta de le lui arracher, mais il était plus fort que lui. Il prit alors le sien et se mit debout, une lueur bagarreuse dans les yeux. Et pan ! Un coup dans la tête ! Et re-pan ! Dans les jambes ! Les deux garçons finissaient par viser où ils pouvaient, jusqu'à ce que des plumes volent dans toute la pièce. Mais la vie, c'était la loi de la jungle, et Sam se retrouva encore par terre, son frère assis sur lui, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.  
- J'ai gagné !  
- Que tu crois. J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.  
- Tu veux tenter quelque chose ? Vas-y, je ne crains pas les chatouilles.  
- Non, mais tu crains autre chose. »  
Et rapide comme l'éclair, Sam pinça son frère, au niveau de la taille. Dean fit un bond de côté pour le fuir, trébucha et se retrouva dans la position inverse de celle qu'il occupait dix secondes plus tôt. Et ce n'étaient plus que des « aïe ! », des « au secours » et de vaines protestations.  
« Rien du tout !  
- Arrête, Sam ! Supplia-t-il en essayant d'attraper ses mains.  
- Mais dis-moi... Ce sont de légères poignées d'amour que je sens là !  
- Lâche ça ou tu es mort ! Ouille !  
Dean se sentit rougir. Non seulement il avait chaud à se débattre comme ça, mais en plus la position qu'ils avaient commençait à devenir compromettante. Si seulement son frère voulait bien enlever ses mains de son ventre...!  
- Ah non, pas là !  
Sam commençait à attaquer la fine peau de ses hanches, à la limite du jean. C'était une torture, un geste trop dangereux. Il devenait fou. Ca allait mal finir !  
- J'adore quand tu me supplies.  
- Sam !  
- Hé hé, c'est ma... »  
Mais il s'interrompit soudain et tourna sa tête dans toutes les directions, aux aguets. Un silence de mort régna dans la chambre.  
« Tu entends ça ?  
Dean se redressa sur les coudes et tendit l'oreille, vaguement inquiet. D'abord il ne perçut rien. Puis soudain un cri s'éleva dans le couloir de l'hôtel, un hurlement de pure horreur.  
- Nom de Dieu ! C'est quoi ça ? » Fit l'aîné.  
Sam se dégagea à toute vitesse de sa position, tous les muscles tendus. Un remue-ménage se fit bientôt entendre dans les autres pièces, puis un autre cri résonna.  
« Non ! Pitié, non ! Pardon. Pardon !  
- Ca se rapproche ! S'exclama Dean en sautant sur ses pieds.  
-J'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout ! Fit Sam en sentant une sueur froide couler dans son dos malgré lui.  
Son frère lui jeta un pistolet, en glissa un autre dans sa ceinture et arma son fusil à canon scié.  
- Balles en argent ?  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
- Allez, on y va ! » 

Dean passa prudemment sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte. Dans le couloir, les gens sortaient et rentraient, complètement affolés. Les cris se faisaient toujours entendre, plus intenses, plus nombreux, accompagnés de paroles inintelligibles. Il mit un pied dehors et fit signe à son cadet de le suivre.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Police ! Rentrez tous dans vos chambres !  
Plus que jamais, la voix autoritaire du jeune homme fit de l'effet. Mais elle n'en fit pas autant que les lumières lorsqu'elles choisirent de toutes s'éteindre en même temps.  
- Merde ! Sam ! »  
Ce dernier lui lança une lampe et alluma la sienne. Le chasseur balaya le couloir devant lui: rien !  
BANG !  
Le bruit de la détonation lui déchira les tympans. A moitié sourd, il se retourna pour voir le canon du pistolet cracher son feu vers l'obscurité. Sauf qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu une obscurité qui avançait, qui plus est avec une forme de cape.  
« Sam, dégage !  
- Quoi ?  
- Dégage je te dis !  
Mais elle était trop près de lui maintenant. Dean écarta violemment son frère pour se placer entre lui et elle. Le double canon fit entendre sa voix et une odeur de sel chaud envahit l'atmosphère.  
- Merde ! C'est pas un esprit !  
- L'argent ne lui fait rien non plus !  
- Alors cours ! »  
Les deux frères s'élancèrent dans l'autre direction pour retrouver leur chambre et leur arsenal. La porte claqua. Dean se jeta sur son lit pour attraper son sac et Sam braqua son arme sur l'entrée. Tout à coup un puissant mal de crâne s'empara de lui, qui alla en s'amplifiant.  
- Dean ?  
- J'arrive ! Tiens bon !  
- Deeaaan !  
L'aîné lâcha tout au cri de détresse du jeune homme. Il sauta par-dessus le premier lit et le tira violemment en arrière pour l'éloigner de la porte. En quelques secondes l'épais battant fut criblé de balles.  
- Laisse mon frère tranquille ! Dégage ! »  
Mais elle s'en fichait, cette salope ! Et Dean vit sa forme de faucheuse, si bien décrite par la jeune Rosanna, passer à travers le bois et le regarder. Ses nerfs lui faisaient mal, et un tas de pensées décousues lui traversèrent soudain l'esprit. Ses examens... Quoi, ses examens ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire là-dedans ? C'était confus, trop confus, et trop douloureux. Dans ses bras, Sam s'était évanoui; et il n'était pas loin d'en faire autant.  
« Police ! Arrêtez ! »  
Un cri collectif le sortit de son cauchemar. La créature hésita, l'observa encore une fois, puis recula et disparut de la porte aussi vite qu'un ombre. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis une explosion de coups de feu retentit.  
« Sam ! Sam, réveille-toi ! Et m...! »  
Il n'y avait rien à faire ! Dean attrapa leurs trois sacs et les envoya valser par la fenêtre, brisant le verre. Puis il saisit son frère et le souleva sur ses épaules.  
« Humpf ! Un conseil Sam: arrête les frites ! »  
Derrière, c'était la Berezina. Si les Winchester n'arrivaient pas à arrêter ce truc, alors aucun flic au monde ne le pourrait. Dean le savait, et ça ne lui donnait pas envie de s'éterniser ici. D'un puissant coup d'épaule, il envoya son petit frère rouler sur le capot de la voiture garée devant la fenêtre, sa sortie de secours à lui. Puis il sauta à son tour, jeta les sacs dans l'Impala et poussa son cadet, qui commençait à peine à revenir à lui, sur la banquette arrière.  
Sa marche arrière fut si violente que Sam se tapa la tête contre la portière droite. Un coup de frein, un crissement de pneus, et la Chevrolet s'éloigna en trombes de l'hôtel plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle déboula sur la grand route et fila tout droit vers Reno, à tombeau ouvert.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Sam émergeait lentement de son inconscience et sentit que son frère était en train de lui tapoter le front avec un mouchoir. Il était allongé à l'arrière de la voiture, sa tête reposant sur les jambes de Dean.  
- Pas grand-chose de plus que ce que tu sais déjà. Tu as une vilaine écorchure, mais sinon ça va.  
Le jeune homme essaya de se redresser, mais la douleur lui arracha une grimace.  
- Reste tranquille. Tu auras mal pendant quelques jours; j'ai été obligé de te faire passer par la fenêtre, c'était la seule issue possible.  
- Tu l'as eue ?  
- Non. Les flics sont arrivés et elle a préféré s'intéresser à eux plutôt qu'à nous.  
- Dean... C'était quoi cette chose ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Sammy. Je ne sais pas.  
- C'est sûrement pas une coïncidence si elle s'est attaquée à notre hôtel.  
- Chut... Essaye de dormir. On s'occupera de tout ça plus tard. »  
Dean se tut et laissa son frère fermer les yeux. Certes, cette visite inopportune n'était certainement pas le fruit du hasard, mais il n'en concluait rien pour l'instant. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de créature capable de le suivre à la trace, encore moins de le retrouver dans une ville de plus de cent mille habitants. Et cette douleur... cette confusion qu'elle avait éveillée dans sa tête... Onze personnes étaient devenues folles à cause de ça: il allait falloir découvrir pourquoi.  
Sam se pelotonna sur la banquette, contre lui, sa tête toujours posée sur sa cuisse. Il le laissa faire, se forçant à n'avoir aucun geste de tendresse avant que son cadet ne se fût endormi. Mais lorsque ce fut le cas, il se laissa aller. Ses doigts rabattirent quelques mèches sur la blessure. Sa main gauche vint se poser sur son épaule tandis que la droite se refermait sur son Colt, contre la portière. Ce serait tout pour cette nuit: une caresse dans ses cheveux, une paume contre son corps. Il ne se permettait jamais plus de quelques gestes, distribués avec parcimonie et toujours durant son sommeil. Quelques gestes pour tant d'amour !

o0o0o0o0o0o

Dean sifflait un air de Joe Walsh lorsque son frère sortit des toilettes où il était allé se changer. Brusquement arraché à sa contemplation des casinos flamboyants par la vue d'un agent du bureau fédéral, le jeune homme cligna des yeux pour se rendre compte que l'agent en question était en réalité son cadet qui avait remis son costume des Blues Brothers.  
« Tu comptes entrer dans l'asile comme ça ?  
- Exactement. On ne pénètre pas dans ces centres de soins comme dans un supermarché. Il faut montrer patte blanche.  
- Et tu te fais passer pour quoi, là ? Un type du bureau de la Santé ?  
- Non.  
- Un représentant en produits pharmaceutiques ?  
- Non plus. Ils connaissent beaucoup trop ce genre de personnes.  
- Alors tu es quoi ?  
- Un avocat.  
Dean ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se frapper mentalement. Si Sam connaissait un sujet, c'était bien celui du Droit. Cette carrière qu'il avait failli embrasser...  
- Bon, d'accord: tu joues les pingouins. Et moi je fais quoi pendant ce temps ?  
- Joue au casino. De toute façon c'est ce que tu vas faire dès que j'aurais le dos tourné.  
- Pas faux.  
- Par contre j'ai besoin de la voiture.  
- Sam... !  
- Je sais: s'il y a une seule bosse, je pourrais m'acheter des chaussures de marche.  
Son grand frère lui lança les clés et le regarda s'éloigner avec une certaine affection dans le regard.  
- Hé, Sam ! Pendant que tu y es, remets de l'essence ! »

L'infirmier en chef examina la carte que le cadet des Winchester lui avait remis: une carte de membre du Barreau, fabriquée à l'insu de son frère. Sam ne cilla pas, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi à l'aise dans un rôle. Il maîtrisait son sujet, il était plus que crédible. Et ce type en veste blanche ne résistait que pour la forme.  
« Vous venez pour quelle raison, déjà ?  
Le jeune homme soupira d'un air excédé.  
- Je suis envoyé par la famille de mademoiselle Lilian Rosenberg, pour établir un rapport circonstancié concernant l'état mental de ma cliente. Mademoiselle Rosenberg avait certaines... responsabilités; il nous est nécessaire de savoir si elle peut encore les assumer aujourd'hui.  
Ah ! Ce vieux balourd se décidait enfin à lui rendre sa carte ! Il y avait un mieux. Il lui ouvrit une porte et le laissa passer en premier, puis le guida à travers les couloirs. Sam en profita pour le faire bavarder.  
- Vous pouvez me décrire son cas ?  
- En termes non scientifiques ? Il ricana.  
- Je maîtrise, ne vous faites aucun souci pour moi.  
- Alors il vaudrait mieux que vous parliez à son médecin, le Dr. Hawke. Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose, sinon qu'elle se comporte comme les dix autres victimes du motel Eldorado. Ils sont tous placés ici en attendant que les expertises soient terminées. Ensuite...  
- Sa raison est très altérée ?  
- Altérée ? Mon Dieu, est-ce qu'elle a encore seulement une raison ? Elle... Ils passent tous leurs journées à répéter la même chose, la même phrase, différente pour chacun. Pour les faire dormir, il faut les mettre sous sédatifs. Ils ne perçoivent rien, n'écoutent pas quand on leur parlent, ne cessent de tourner en rond ou de se balancer d'arrière en avant. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je me demande vraiment quand ils vont y rester.  
Sam haussa les sourcils.  
- A ce point ? Sont-ils en danger ?  
- Physiquement, non. Mais là-dedans, fit l'infirmier en tapotant sa tempe, là-dedans quelque chose a explosé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on leur a fait, mais ils n'ont plus d'humain que le corps et la voix. Tenez, on y est. »  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qui ne comportait qu'une toute petite vitre, blindée. A l'intérieur, une jeune femme, prostrée sur son lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle serrait convulsivement ses fines mains sur ses jambes. Ses lèvres ne cessaient de bouger, mais l'insonorisation de la pièce rendait ses paroles inaudibles.  
« Que dit-elle ?  
- Vous voulez l'entendre ? Libre à vous. Mais ce n'est pas très agréable.  
Il ouvrit la porte et le laissa pénétrer dans la chambre.  
- Elle ne vous fera rien. Elle ne fait jamais rien. »  
Sam s'approcha du lit et put enfin saisir le sens de sa litanie.  
« _J'ai trompé Harry. J'ai trompé Harry et il s'est tué. Oui, il s'est tué. C'est à cause de moi. Il s'est tué. J'ai trompé Harry.._.»  
« Mademoiselle Rosenberg ?  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'examina. Son corps ne portait aucune trace de violence. Discrètement, à l'insu de l'infirmier qui parlait avec un collègue, il répandit quelques gouttes d'eau bénite sur l'un de ses bras: aucune réaction. Cette demoiselle était vierge de toute possession; ou s'il y en avait eu une, elle avait pris fin depuis longtemps.  
Lilian Rosenberg leva soudain les yeux vers lui et le regarda d'un air suppliant.  
- J'ai trompé Harry. J'ai trompé Harry et il s'est tué...  
- Je sais, fit-il, connaissant la suite.  
- Il s'est tué. C'est de ma faute. Personne ne sait. C'est de ma faute. »  
Tiens, une variante ! Ses mots avaient changé. Ses yeux le priaient, l'imploraient de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose, mais quoi ? Sam ne comprenait pas. Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent ainsi pendant un moment, puis elle retomba dans le cercle infernal de ces phrases obsessionnelles.  
Sam se redressa. Il sentait qu'il venait de laisser passer quelque chose d'important, et ça l'agaçait. Faisant volte-face vers la sortie, il demanda à voir le Dr. Hawke.

« ... Vous voulez donc savoir si votre « cliente » a encore toutes ses facultés ? Vous l'avez vue, je crois. La réponse n'est-elle pas éloquente ?  
Sam retint un soupir d'agacement.  
- Je veux un avis de professionnel. Mon jugement n'est rien, légalement parlant.  
- Alors je vous répondrai que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mademoiselle Rosenberg ne jouit plus de toutes ses facultés mentales. Sa raison et son jugement sont profondément altérés, si je puis me permettre cette litote. En réalité et en langage moins professionnel, Lilian Rosenberg est folle.  
- Tous les survivants du motel sont-ils ainsi ?  
- Tous, en effet. Chacun répète ses propres phrases, avoue son propre secret. L'un a trompé, l'autre a volé, un autre encore a trahi son ami... J'en ai même un qui s'accuse de viol sur mineur. »  
Une question surgit tout à coup dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Est-ce que tous ces aveux étaient vrais, ou ces gens les avaient-ils inventés ?

* * *

Voili voilou ! _en mode sait plus quoi dire après son chapitre._ J'ai pas assez dormiiiiii !!

Bisous !


	3. Nuit après nuit

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... comme d'hab' quoi !

Je vais finir par avoir des cauchemars à force de regarder SPN tous les soirs pour me mettre dans l'ambiance. Le pire, c'est l'épisode de l'asile...

Bon, on s'en fiche de ta vie, Aly. Allez zou ! On continue !

* * *

Black Jack, roulette, dés... Que choisir ?  
En fait, Dean n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer. Le jeu, c'était excitant sur la route, au coin d'un bar, assis sur une table de billard. Mais ces tapis verts qui rayonnaient par dizaines, ces quidams concentrés sur le gain, la mise, le hasard, ça n'avait rien de drôle. Ici, jouer était une industrie à haut rendement qui frôlait le taylorisme. C'était insipide, hors de propos, hors de la réalité. Pas d'horloge, aucun repère temporel. Tout était préparé pour faire oublier au joueur où il était et ce qu'il faisait.  
La salle du casino étincelait. Là-bas, un bolide rouge vif brillait de mille éclats, prix d'une loterie qui devait certainement durer depuis deux ans. Les machines scintillaient, tintaient, sonnaient. Pas un temps, pas un instant de silence ou de repos.  
Le jeune homme se promenait dans les allées, entre les bandits manchots multicolores. Parfois il s'arrêtait, glissait cinquante cents dans l'un d'eux et tirait sur le manche qui dépassait à droite. Il regardait les symboles défiler et se figer en une combinaison aléatoire: ou quand hasard et probabilités se confondaient...  
Qu'est-ce que Sam fichait ?  
Lassé, il alla s'asseoir à l'un des bars qui surplombaient l'immense salle de jeux et se paya le luxe de prendre un vrai scotch. Puis il examina les lieux en dégustant ce nectar. Et soudain il fronça les sourcils.  
Elle ? Ici ?  
Sa présence lui parut tout d'abord presque naturelle. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'en était rien. Son comportement était en totale contradiction avec celui dont il avait été le témoin auparavant. Désireux d'en savoir plus, Dean termina son verre, paya et s'enfonça dans la foule pour rejoindre la silhouette qui l'avait tant interpellé.  
Rosanna Lawrence !  
Elle marchait à travers les rangées de machines, s'installant parfois à l'un d'elles pour jouer durant quelques minutes. Son amusement ne faisait aucun doute, et l'on entendait parfois son rire cristallin s'élever lorsque les pièces ruisselaient jusqu'à elle. Exit la jeune fille nerveuse et apeurée. Dean avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une autre personne. Cette assurance insolente... Elle lui rappelait Meg, dans un autre genre. Elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.  
La jeune femme joua pendant un long moment de part et d'autre du casino. Le fait qu'il pût la suivre sans se faire repérer conforta Dean dans l'idée qu'elle n'était pas possédée. Mais tout à sa filature, il finit par entrer en collision avec un joueur qui venait en sens inverse. Confus, il s'excusa et se pencha pour ramasser le journal qu'il avait fait choir des mains du quidam. Puis il s'arrêta soudain.  
« C'est l'édition d'aujourd'hui ?  
- Bien sûr, de quand voulez-vous qu'elle soit ?  
- Je peux vous l'emprunter quelques minutes ?  
- Gardez-le si vous voulez; je l'ai déjà lu.  
- Merci. » Fit le jeune homme en s'éloignant, le quotidien déjà à moitié déplié.  
Il quitta le casino au pas de course, sortit et alla s'asseoir sur un muret d'enceinte, au soleil. Son esprit se plongea dans la lecture du journal aux nouvelles fraîches avec tant d'application qu'il sursauta quand son portable se mit à sonner de toutes ses forces.  
« Dean ? J'ai fini. Où es-tu ?  
- Au Metropolitan Casino.  
- Je suis là dans dix minutes. J'ai du nouveau.  
- Dean hocha la tête et replia sa gazette.  
- Moi aussi figure-toi. » 

« Alors, quoi de neuf ?  
- Que du vieux, plaisanta l'aîné. Non, plus sérieusement... Je viens de lire le journal de ce matin. L'hôtel où on était hier soir...  
- Oui ?  
- Il y a eu huit morts, huit morts et une vingtaine de nouveaux cas de folie. Je retire ce que j'ai dit: à ce rythme-là c'est vraiment du carnage.  
Sam stoppa à un feu rouge. Il se mit à pianoter nerveusement sur le volant.  
- On en est déjà à dix morts et on ne sait toujours pas à quoi on a affaire. C'est grave, c'est très grave.  
- Il semblerait que la spécialité de cette chose soit les hôtels.  
- Ca ne nous avance pas beaucoup. Dans cette ville, les deux tiers des bâtiments sont des hôtels, et le reste est composé de casinos et de maisons particulières. Bien sûr c'est un peu stéréotypé, mais c'est à peu près ça.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé chez les fous ?  
- Qu'ils répètent tous la même phrase.  
- La même ?  
- Disons qu'ils ont chacun leur leitmotiv. Ils ne savent dire qu'une chose, quelque chose qu'ils ont fait, souvent quelque chose de mal. Le médecin m'a dit avoir deux cas de tromperie, trois de vol, une trahison, un homicide involontaire, deux escroqueries et même un cas de viol. J'ai vu Lilian Rosenberg. Elle reste prostrée sur son lit toute la journée, sans manger, presque sans dormir. Elle entend à peine ce qu'on lui dit.  
- Sam. Le feu est vert. »  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour en chasser l'image de Lilian et démarra.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Il faut qu'on se trouve un autre point de chute. On ne peut pas vivre dans la voiture.  
- Un autre hôtel ? C'est prendre des risques, fit remarquer le cadet.  
- Il faut s'éloigner de la ville. Direction Carson City.  
- Tu veux les abandonner avec cette chose ?  
- Il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que c'est peut-être nous qui l'avons attirée hier ? Pour l'avoir dévisagée un peu plus longtemps que toi, je peux te dire qu'elle ne nous veut pas du bien.  
Sam ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.  
- Ca ne va pas ?  
- J'ai... Il y a trop de théories qui me viennent à l'esprit.  
Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et la serra.  
- Arrête-toi, on va se recharger en sucres lents. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Seigneur, veille sur tes brebis. »  
Les flammes des cierges frémirent.  
« Si peu d'entre elles trouvent le chemin... Éclaire-les, Seigneur. Aide-les à trouver la voie, à se libérer pour avancer vers la lumière. Aie pitié, Seigneur. »

Le père Helley priait ainsi chaque soir dans son église du sud de Reno. Chaque nuit, vers vingt-trois heures, il fermait les portes de l'église puis allait s'agenouiller près de l'autel, comme un simple fidèle, pour parler à Dieu. Ce rituel était aussi immuable pour lui que l'office du samedi et du dimanche.  
Ce moment... C'était aussi le moyen de se vider du vécu de chaque journée. Dans la ville du mariage, du divorce et du jeu, tous les trois à bas prix, le prêtre recevait sur ses vieilles épaules le poids des multiples confessions de tous les croyants et non croyants. Il entendait tout et ne disait rien... Mais il fallait bien qu'il nettoie sa conscience envahie par les secrets des autres. Et Dieu... Dieu était là, toujours. Merci Dieu.  
« Je prie pour leurs âmes, Seigneur. Je prie pour leur salut; que votre grâce leur soit accordée. »  
_Ce que tu es..._  
« Prend pitié, Seigneur. Vois leur détresse, soulage leurs cœurs et accueille-les dans ton royaume. Ouvre-leur les portes de la paisible éternité. »  
_Ce que tu es... C'est si appétissant, si nourrissant. Je n'entendais pas encore ton âme hier. Mais cette nuit elle domine toutes les autres.  
_« Béni sois-tu Seigneur. Merci de me soutenir en cette journée si dure... »  
Criiiiiii...  
« Qui est là ?  
Le père Helley se retourna vers l'entrée de l'église. Mais non, la porte était bien fermée. Il n'y avait jamais de courants d'air de toute façon, alors comment ce bougeoir était-il tombé ? Et pourquoi la moitié des cierges s'étaient éteints ?  
- Il n'y a rien à voler ici. Venez à la lumière si vous voulez parler.  
Personne ne répondit. Le vieil homme s'efforça de conserver son calme pour faire taire l'accès de panique qui le prenait au coeur. Il y parvint presque, mais quelque chose lui frôla soudain la jambe avant de s'enrouler autour. Un hurlement de peur s'échappa brusquement de ses lèvres.  
- Laissez-moi ! Laissez...  
- Mwaou.  
Miaou ? Depuis quand le démon se prenait-il pour Félix le chat ? Mais point de démon en ce lieu saint: c'était juste Alfy, le vieux chat noir, qui lui rendait une petite visite nocturne et venait emberlificoter sa queue autour de sa cheville.  
- Alfy ? Que fais-tu ici, vieux matou ? Madame Kern ne te nourrit-elle pas assez ?  
- Rooon, fit le félidé en se frottant à nouveau contre son ami humain.  
- C'est toi qui a renversé le bougeoir, coquin. »  
Mais le père Helley se tut, mal à l'aise. Certes le chat pouvait avoir fait chuter l'objet. Mais les flammes soufflées, ce n'était certainement pas lui. Il se retourna et scruta l'obscurité.  
_Tu aurais dû parler, tout révéler.  
_Les yeux du vieil homme s'agrandirent soudain. Un dernier cri s'échappa de sa gorge douloureuse.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

* * *

To be continued... 


	4. Un lit pour deux

**Disclaimer**: rien de ce qui fait Supernatural n'est à moi.

Que répondre à vos reviews, sinon un grand merci ? Je vois qu'on se pose des questions à propos du pourquoi de cet embrouillamini... Les réponses arrivent, promis.

* * *

Dean dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, comme toujours lorsqu'il se sentait en sécurité quelque part. Levé depuis presque une heure, Sam pianotait distraitement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, jetant de temps en temps un regard affectueux à son frère allongé, nu sous les draps. Il était tôt, très tôt, mais il allait devoir le réveiller. Il fallait retourner à Reno.  
Une minute durant, son coeur se serra. Il avait froid, intérieurement, et eut envie de s'étendre à côté de son aîné pour se pelotonner contre ce corps toujours brûlant. Puis il se maudit. Il ne devait pas voir de telles pensées ! Elles étaient mauvaises. Pendant longtemps il s'était demandé si cette passion qu'il éprouvait pour Dean était ou non créée par la force noire qui sommeillait en lui. A cette question il avait tendance à répondre non, car si ç'avait été le cas, alors le démon aux yeux jaunes n'aurait pas essayé de tuer son aîné sous ses yeux; il aurait préservé cette part essentielle de ce plan dont il parlait. En fait cette chose avait le chic pour savoir qui Sam aimait vraiment et pour l'éliminer.  
Alors dans ce cas, oui, il aimait son frère.  
Sept heures sonnèrent, et le jeune homme et leva pour aller s'asseoir au bord du lit et secouer doucement l'épaule du dormeur.  
« Dean ? Il faut te lever.  
La masse étendue près de lui se mit à grogner.  
- Tu es inhumain. Le soleil est pas levé, lui.  
- Si, il l'est.  
- Bah justement, il le fait très bien pour deux.  
- Allez Dean, fais un effort. Ne m'oblige pas à tirer les draps.  
- Comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu à poil.  
Et l'aîné des Winchester ne bougea pas d'un pouce. C'est pas vrai ! Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu parfois ! Sam se leva et prit le taureau – en l'occurrence le drap qui recouvrait son frère – par les cornes et le tira d'un coup sec vers lui.  
- Rahh ! Sammy !  
Il se recula, profitant un court instant du spectacle qu'il lui était donné de contempler et admirant la courbe des fesses de son frère, puis clôt ses paupières et tendit le large tissu devant lui.  
- Allez, debout ! J'ai fermé les yeux, ton honneur est sauf.  
- Donne-moi ça ! Fit Dean, déjà levé, en lui arrachant le drap pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Tu n'as pas piqué toute l'eau chaude au moins ?  
- Si, exprès.  
- Tu es invivable comme petit frère.  
Et il disparut dans la salle de bain pour réapparaître dix minutes plus tard, frais et dispos. Saisissant un gobelet de café ramenée entre temps par son cadet, il s'assit en face de ce dernier.  
- Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?  
- Une heure, environ. Tu as fait un cauchemar cette nuit.  
- Je sais, fit-il en se grattant la tête. C'est depuis l'autre nuit, à Reno... Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ?  
Sam jeta un coup d'oeil au journal de leur père qui trônait sur la table.  
- Rien dans les recherches de papa sur un démon qui rend fou. Rien sur la ville non plus, d'ailleurs. Et rien sur internet.  
- Il nous manque une donnée de l'équation, commenta Dean en buvant une gorgée de café. Tout converge vers ce point. Et je crois savoir où la trouver.  
- Où ça ?  
- Je t'ai dit que j'ai vu Rosanna Lawrence hier matin ? Elle était au Metropolitain Casino, dans la salle de jeu.  
- Et alors ?  
- Réfléchis ! D'où est parti toute cette histoire ? Du motel de miss Lawrence ! Quoi qu'on fasse, on en revient toujours à ce point. Avant cette nuit au motel, il ne s'est jamais rien passé dans le coin. Ce n'est donc pas un phénomène lié à l'endroit. En plus, quand j'ai vu Rosanna, elle était en train de jouer. Elle n'a pas arrêté. Ce n'est pas l'attitude de quelqu'un de terrifié ou d'atterré par les événements récents.  
- Un démon lié à elle ? On a déjà rencontré ce genre de cas. Il faut retourner sur place.  
- Et cette fois je veux une chambre près de celle de cette fille. J'ai très envie d'aller y faire un petit tour pendant qu'elle jouera au Craps. » 

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Adjutorium nostrum in nomme demiurgi qui fecit caelum et terram. Te demiurgum suppliciter exorasmus pro hac domo, ac rebus: ut eam benedicere et sanctificare, as bonis omnibus ampliare digneris. Tribue cis, domine, de rore caeli abundantiam, et de pingue dine terrae vitae substantiam.  
Per simplicitatem meam, per scientiam, meam, per fotitudinem meam. Amen. »  
Sam termina la prière de consécration au moment même où son frère franchit la porte de leur chambre telle une tornade et s'affala sur le lit. Ce dernier desserra la cravate qui l'étranglait et étendit les bras en croix. Puis il se tourna vers le plus jeune.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je fais de cette chambre un sanctuaire magique. Si cette chose est d'origine démoniaque, cette pièce lui sera interdite et on sera tranquille.  
- Bonne idée.  
Dean ferma les yeux instant puis réalisa où il se trouvait.  
- Sam, comment se fait-il qu'on ait qu'un grand lit ?  
- Tu as dit que tu voulais être dans le même hôtel que Rosanna Lawrence. Eh bien il se trouve qu'il ne reste plus que des chambres à lits uniques.  
- Génial ! Fit l'aîné en levant les yeux au ciel. J'espère au moins que tu ne gigote pas trop en dormant.  
- Ton numéro d'agent fédéral a fonctionné ?  
- Oui. Rosanna se trouve au n°403, à l'étage au-dessus. Il faudra qu'un de nous la suive pendant que l'autre fouille la chambre.  
- Tu as pensé à la carte d'accès ?  
- Tu me prends pour qui ? Ironisa le jeune homme en brandissant un pass électronique. Je l'ai piqué pendant que le réceptionniste avait le dos tourné.  
- Tu finiras mal, prophétisa le cadet d'un ton plaisantin. Bon, répartition des tâches: je la suis, tu fouilles sa chambre.  
- C'est parti ! »

A vrai dire, la chambre de Rosanna Lawrence n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, du moins à première vue. Dean examina chaque coin et recoin de la pièce, passa son chemin devant les sous-vêtements de la belle, et faillit renoncer à trouver quoi que ce fût d'intéressant. Il n'y avait rien ! Aucun matériel de sorcellerie, aucun symbole de magie noir égaré. Hormis trois coupures de journaux qui traînaient sur la table de nuit, près d'une tasse de café froid, l'endroit était nickel.  
Dean se laissa un instant pénétré par l'ambiance de cette chambre. L'ordre, le rangement... C'était un esprit méthodique et patient qui était à l'œuvre ici. Rien à voir avec une adolescente à peine sortie du collège ! Incompréhensif, il se laissa tomber sur le bord du matelas, passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes et laissa dériver son regard qui s'accrocha soudain à quelque chose.  
Les vieux journaux... Mais oui ! Les vieux journaux ! Le premier article découpé, plus ancien, portait sur l'attaque du motel, au bord de la nationale. En réalité, il était agrafé à une dizaine d'autres qui lui étaient semblables. Et celui-là ! Il concernait les événements de l'avant-veille, cette nuit où lui et son frère avaient été pris pour cibles. Et le dernier ! Le dernier...  
Dean sentit sa glotte se coincer dans sa gorge. Il dégaina son portable et composa le numéro de son cadet.  
« Allô ?  
- Sam ? Sam, tu es où ?  
- Heu... A la terrasse du Planet Hollywood. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis plus d'une heure. Elle lit.  
- Laisse tout tomber ! Dégage immédiatement !  
- Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
- Tu dégages maintenant et tu me rejoins à l'église située sur Sunset Street.  
- Mais... Et elle ?  
- A mon avis elle ne s'envolera pas. »

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam claqua la porte du taxi et rejoignit son frère qui se tenait devant le lieu saint. Il fulmina:  
« Je déteste quand tu m'arraches à un boulot de cette façon.  
- Pourquoi ? La vue te plaisait ? Ironisa-t-il.  
- Du tout, mais j'aime bien faire les choses correctement.  
- Arrête de râler et regarde plutôt ça, fit son frère en lui prenant le menton pour l'obliger à examiner l'église qui les surplombait.  
- Regarder quoi ?  
- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête !  
- Désolé, je ne vois rien.  
Le jeune homme se leva du muret où il était assis et rejoignit son cadet pour se mettre exactement devant lui.  
- Ah oui, effectivement. De là tu ne vois rien.  
- Tu m'expliques ?  
- Viens, suis-moi. »  
Dean marcha vers la bâtisse, puis quand il fut sûr de ne plus être vu, il se mit à courir pour en faire le tour et parvenir à la petite porte qui donnait sur la sacristie. Là, il sortit son sésame, força la serrure et se glissa entre les deux bandes croisées entre les chambranles. Tout était désert. Parfait ! Il se retourna pour s'assurer que Sam l'avait bien suivi et refermé la porte.  
« Mon Dieu !  
- Fais gaffe, il pourrait t'entendre.  
- Oh la ferme Dean ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Fit le jeune homme en contemplant, incrédule, les traînées de sang qui maculaient l'autel. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
- Je n'ai pas vu, j'ai lu.  
- Pardon ?  
- Hier dans la nuit, le père Helley, âgé de soixante-sept ans, a été assassiné dans sa paroisse. Le sacristain a retrouvé le corps à une heure du matin, étêté au pied de cet autel.  
Il tendit l'article à son frère.  
- J'ai trouvé cette coupure de journal sur la table de chevet de Rosanna Lawrence tout à l'heure, à côté de deux autres portant sur les attaques précédentes. Elle les collectionne comme des trophés. Aucun fou hurlant cette fois-ci; le prêtre a été la seule victime recensée.  
- Ca devient de la folie cette histoire. Deux hôtels... Et maintenant une église ! Le lieu sacré par excellence ! De toute ma vie je n'ai vu que deux sortes de créatures capables de tuer sur un sol sacré: les démons de niveau trois et les invocations.  
Dean s'était accroupi pour observer les traces laissées sur le sol. Son détecteur sonnait tellement qu'il avait dû l'éteindre. Aux dernières paroles de son cadet, il releva la tête.  
- Tu penses plutôt à quoi ?  
- A une invocation. Contrôler un démon de niveau trois demande énormément de puissance, et cette Rosanna ne me paraît pas l'avoir.  
- Tu sais comment appeler des démons, toi ?  
- Je connais l'évocation du mercredi, qui appelle Astaroth, mais rien d'autre.  
- Arrête ! Astaroth n'est qu'une légende.  
- J'ai jamais dit que j'y croyais: je me suis renseigné, c'est tout.  
L'aîné l'examina en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Sammy, tu crains.  
- Si c'est une invocation, il doit y avoir du matériel pour le faire: livre, cierges, ce genre de choses, fit-il en l'ignorant.  
- Mais je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien trouvé dans sa chambre.  
- Peut-être qu'elle garde tout sur elle.  
- Tout sur...? Sam, aux dernières nouvelles elle portait un sac à main, pas une valise.  
- Sauf qu'elle... »  
Un bruit de porte leur fit dresser l'oreille. Dean bondit sur ses jambes.  
« Merde, on vient !  
- On n'a pas le droit d'être ici.  
- Je sais ! Allez, avance. Avance ! »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam renonça à enfiler un tee-shirt. Il faisait décidément trop chaud ! Et comme Dean ne pouvait pas dormir avec la climatisation sans attraper une sinusite, il renonça à se vêtir outre mesure pour la nuit et se glissa sous les draps en frissonnant de plaisir. Dieu que c'était bon de dormir dans un hôtel de grande classe, pour une fois ! Les fausses cartes bleues de son frère allaient chauffer, mais peu importait.  
En parlant de frère, le voilà justement qui sortait de la salle de bain, réduit lui aussi à rester torse nu pour ne pas étouffer. Sam le regarda charger un pistolet et vérifia que le sien se trouvait bien à sa place, caché sous la Bible ouverte et posée à l'envers près de lui. Une précaution d'usage, juste au cas où.  
« Tu crois qu'elle pourrait encore venir cette nuit ?  
- Aucune idée. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le point commun entre les victimes et Rosanna. Ca nous aiderait pourtant à prévoir les prochaines attaques.  
- Peut-être qu'il n'y en a pas.  
- Elle suit les exploits de cette chose, elle en est fière. Elle doit donc avoir un but.  
- On verra ça demain, parce que là je suis crevé. Allez, viens te coucher.  
Mais Dean ne bougeait pas.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Allez, au lit !  
- C'est que... Dormir avec quelqu'un... Je déteste ça, mentit-il.  
- C'est pas n'importe qui, c'est moi.  
- Bah justement.  
- Tu peux coucher avec la première inconnue qui passe et tu es incapable de dormir avec ton propre frère ? Tu as vraiment un grain.  
- Oh ça va !  
Résigné, il souleva les draps fins et s'allongea à droite de son cadet. Ce dernier le regarda faire en secouant la tête, amusé, puis se retourna et enfouit la tête dans son oreiller moelleux.  
- Allez, dors bien.  
- Ne pique pas tous les draps, d'accord ? »  
Les yeux déjà fermés, Sam sourit avec douceur. Son frère avait une de ces façons de dire bonne nuit...!

Les heures passaient. Dean se tournait et se retournait sans cesse. Le sommeil refusait de venir, c'était infernal. La présence de son cadet dans le même lit que lui le mettait au supplice. Il en était malade, malade à en vomir, malade à s'en enfermer dans la salle de bain. C'était horrible, horrible vous dis-je ! Il allait en devenir fou. Pourquoi cette brusque montée d'hormones ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était vraiment pas le moment !  
Loin de s'en faire, Sam dormait comme un bienheureux. Il avait l'air vraiment paisible avec ses cheveux en bataille et son léger sourire. Cette vision était si insoutenable que l'aîné fut brusquement saisi à la gorge par le désir et le dégoût de lui-même. Renonçant soudain à se calmer par le pouvoir de l'esprit, il se leva doucement pour rejoindre la salle d'eau et s'y enferma pour appuyer son dos nu contre le carrelage froid du mur. Il y appuya sa tempe pour faire cesser le battement du sang dans son crâne brûlant.  
Et de nouveau cette envie impérieuse se fit sentir. Saloperie de corps, méprisable tas de chair qui avait ses propres lois ! Dean savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour effacer sa tension. Mais bien qu'il l'ait déjà faite des dizaines de fois auparavant, elle lui faisait soudain horreur. De voir son petit frère innocent dans ce lit... Jamais il n'avait autant haï son désir.  
Mais après, tout irait mieux. Résigné, presque apaisé à cette idée, il ferma les yeux, se détendit un peu et laissa sa main glisser sur sa peau, sur son ventre, pour venir se poser sur son sexe, objet de sa douleur. L'érection était déjà si prononcée ! C'était ça ou la douche froide. Mais une douche froide ne lui permettrait pas de s'endormir ensuite...  
Se mordant les lèvres – pour se taire ou se punir – , il entama de lents va-et-vient le long de sa verge tendue. Il s'obligea à ne penser à rien d'autre. Déjà les hormones faisaient leur effet et le malaise s'effaçait pour laisser place au plaisir immédiat. C'était peu, ce n'était rien, mais ça lui permettait de survivre. Se caressant d'abord doucement, il accéléra peu à peu la cadence. Ne penser à rien ! Ne penser à rien et surtout pas à Sam ! C'était si dur, c'était... impossible ! Le barrage mental venait de céder. Les images déferlèrent dans son cerveau comme des lames de fond. Ces visions de l'être aimé... Ces pressions sur son membre... Le visage de Sam dansait devant ses yeux comme un fantôme et il sentit brusquement le plaisir qui filait dans ses veines, remontant de son bas-ventre jusqu'à son cerveau pour exploser aussi violemment qu'un coup de tonnerre. C'était fini, mon Dieu... Il était à bout de forces.  
Mais un bruit dans la chambre le fit sursauter. Oh non ! Sam ! Pris de panique, il se rajusta à toute vitesse, se lava les mains et balança de l'eau froide sur son visage. Puis il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte et respira à fond avant de la tourner.  
« Sam ? Sam... Oh mon Dieu !

* * *

Je sens des regards noirs se poser sur ma personne. M'est avis que je vais être victime d'une petite malédiction d'ici peu, à force de couper n'importe quand... 


	5. Saut de l'ange

_« Sam ? Sam... Oh mon Dieu ! »_  
Dean mit la main dans son dos et dégaina son pistolet qu'il braqua vers le lit.  
« Lâche mon frère, salope ! »  
Mais elle ne daigna s'intéresser à lui que lorsqu'il logea deux balles dans le mur derrière elle. Non pas qu'il visait mal ! Mais les projectiles étaient passés à travers, comme la première fois. Et... flûte !  
Sam s'était réveillé au rugissement de son frère. Si ses yeux assoupis n'avaient rien vu, ses oreilles en revanche avaient parfaitement entendu les coups de feu. Il roula aussitôt sur le côté pour tomber du lit et saisir son arme. Il était au courant que ce geste était inutile, mais que faire d'autre ? Une puissante douleur recommença à lui vriller le crâne: il était coincé entre la table de chevet et cette chose ! Son hurlement de souffrance fit perdre la tête à l'aîné. Le revolver ! Où était le revolver ? Il n'avait plus qu'une cartouche, mais si c'était la seule chose capable de bousiller cette créature alors il devait l'utiliser !  
Malheureusement, l'arme était enfermée dans le coffre de la voiture !  
Une stratégie ! Un plan, une idée, vite ! Hors de question que la cervelle de Sam re-décore la chambre ! Désespéré, Dean plongea la main sous l'oreiller pour saisir le poignard à lame courbe de son frère. Déjà un filet de sang coulait du nez du cadet.  
- Dean !  
- Viens là, saleté !  
- Dean, je... »  
Mais sa voix s'éteignit et il s'effondra, comme une poupée qu'on aurait cessé de maintenir debout. L'ombre n'était déjà plus sur lui; irritée par la lame en argent qui venait de la transpercer, elle se tournait vers l'autre... Dean sauta de l'autre côté du lit pour se placer entre elle et le jeune homme, son bras armé toujours tendu vers ses formes noires.  
Cette chose avait-elle seulement des yeux ? Il lui sembla distinguer deux lueurs claires qui plongeaient en lui et fouillait dans son âme. Il recula: elle ne bougea pas. Il s'avança et le monstre fit machine arrière. Pourquoi n'attaquait-elle pas ? Le coup de poignard ne lui avait rien fait, alors pourquoi ?  
Son bras se mit à trembler tout à coup. Une force indiscernable s'escrimait à le désarmer ! Elle luttait, comme si elle ne pouvait passer outre la protection du poignard qu'en l'en débarrassant ! Dean dut le saisir à deux mains pour pouvoir continuer à lui faire face.  
Dans les couloirs, ça commençait à s'agiter. Les coups de feu en avaient réveillé quelques-uns. Ca criait, ça courait. Mais rien ne semblait la perturber tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à arracher sa dernière arme au jeune homme. Dans son dos, Sam commençait à revenir à lui. Groggy, à peine conscient, il murmura:  
« La consécration, le sanctuaire... a pas marché.  
- Sam ?  
Un moment d'inattention et elle essaya de le contourner pour se saisir du plus jeune.  
- Dégage, toi !  
C'était comme tenir un chien de l'enfer en respect, épuisant. Heureusement Sam récupérait rapidement et se releva soudain.  
- Sam ! Viens là ! Tiens le poignard avec moi.  
Sans chercher à comprendre, il s'exécuta. Leurs deux mains se joignirent sur l'arme dressée entre eux et l'ennemi.  
- Nom de... elle est forte !  
Dean se décida soudain. Maintenant que son frère était conscient, ils pouvaient le faire. Il braqua son semi-auto sur la large fenêtre.  
- Donne-moi ta main.  
Il la lui prit alors d'autorité et vida son chargeur dans la vitre en verre armé. Puis il regarda Sam dans les yeux et banda ses muscles.  
- Tu me suis: on saute.  
- Quoi ? Mais...  
Trop tard ! Son aîné s'était élancé dans le vide et l'emportait avec toute la force dont il était capable. Sam traversa la fenêtre brisée, vola dans les airs et entama une longue chute vers le sol qui se trouvait trois étages plus bas.  
- Deeean ! »  
SPLATCH !

Son corps se raidit et un voile rouge envahit sa vue: tout le sang était monté brusquement au cerveau. Sonné, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs et y serait resté si une main puissante ne l'avait pas saisi et remonté à la surface.  
« Sam ? Sam ! Eh, reste avec moi !  
Le jeune homme secoua son visage mouillé et reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait.  
Ils avaient atterri dans la piscine de l'hôtel !  
Nageant péniblement pour se maintenir à la surface, les deux frères dirigèrent automatiquement leurs regard sur le troisième étage qui s'était illuminé. Les gens autour d'eux les regardaient avec effarement. Il était vrai qu'ils offraient un bien étrange spectacle, en sous-vêtements dans l'immense bassin d'eau chlorée.  
« Il y a une attaque au troisième ! Hurla Dean pour détourner leur attention.  
Les cris qui parvenaient maintenant du bâtiment étaient parfaitement révélateurs ! Et ils commencèrent tous à paniquer pour quitter l'endroit en masse et se précipiter vers leurs chambres. Dieu seul savait combien logeaient justement là-haut avec leurs femmes, leurs enfants... Cette pensée déchira le coeur de Dean qui nagea énergiquement jusqu'au rebord et sortit de l'eau, son arme toujours à la main. Un garde de la sécurité se rua dans sa direction.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Je suis flic ! Tonna l'aîné des Winchester. On nous a attaqué au troisième étage. Ils y sont toujours !  
Le type poussa un juron et l'abandonna. Dean en profita pour aider son frère à le rejoindre. Sam regarda sa main toujours crispée sur le manche de son poignard et s'exclama:  
- Mais t'es complètement dingue ! On aurait pu y rester !  
- Il faut remonter ! On doit récupérer nos affaires et filer d'ici.  
- Dean ! On ne peut pas les laisser avec cette chose, ça va être un vrai massacre !  
- Ca sera pire si on y reste.  
- Dean, on n'a pas le droit de faire ça !  
Touché par la véhémence du cadet, il réfléchit.  
- Alors ça va être une vraie course contre la montre. » Répondit-il finalement avant de se précipiter vers les escaliers.  
Arrivé au troisième étage, il jura. Toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes maintenant, évidemment ! Courant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, les deux garçons retrouvèrent leur chambre, se jetèrent sur leurs vêtements et leurs sacs à peine défaits. Dean saisit ensuite une lampe de poche.  
« Les sacs ? Les armes ? Tu as tout ? Le poignard ?  
- C'est bon.  
- Alors on y va. »  
Derrière la porte, c'était le chaos. Des hurlements leur parvenaient, venant de toutes les directions. Dean trébucha sur un corps, jura violemment et continua de courir dans les escaliers.  
« Allez viens, saloperie ! Tu veux les Winchester ? Alors viens les chercher !  
- Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- On monte ! On l'attire et on monte !  
- Mais tu es malade !  
- Tu m'engueuleras plus tard; grouille ! »  
Parvenu au quatrième, il poussa la porte du pied et courut dans le couloir en continuant de rugir comme un damné. Au bout de quelques secondes, son mal de crâne le reprit. Elle était là, pas loin ! La 403 ? Où était la 403 ? Il se tourna brusquement sur la gauche et explosa une serrure d'une balle bien placée.  
« Entre là-dedans ! » Cria-t-il en poussant son frère dans la pièce.  
Il était plus que temps ! À peine fut-il à l'intérieur qu'elle réapparut devant lui et le suivit. Dean recula, pistolet braqué sur sa silhouette noire.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
Il se retourna brutalement et balança la lumière de sa torche sur elle.  
- Salut miss Rosanna ! On a ramené une vieille connaissance à vous ! »  
Soudain ébloui, Sam tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Les premiers rayons de soleil se jetèrent sur l'hôtel bouleversé.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam poussa du pied les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol de la chambre et se retourna pour observer Rosanna Lawrence. Cette dernière était assise sur le lit. Écrasée aurait été plus juste: les épaules voûtées, le regard perdu, elle fixait Dean Winchester avec une indicible expression de terreur.  
Il fallait dire que son frère avait de quoi impressionner. A cet instant précis il était l'incarnation de la fureur pure et dardait un regard rageur sur sa jeune personne. Encore quelques pas énervés dans la pièce, quelques respirations contrôlées, et il jeta soudain:  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?  
- Quoi ?  
- A quel jeu morbide as-tu décidé de jouer en venant ici ? Tu n'as fait que promener ta bestiole en ville depuis que tu es arrivée !  
- Je n'ai pas...  
- Ca suffit !  
Elle recula devant sa colère. Dean mit un poing sur le matelas et se pencha vers elle.  
- Ca fait deux fois que mon frère et moi sommes attaqués ! Et je ne te parle même pas du motel et du père Helley mort avant-hier. D'habitude je suis plutôt patient avec les apprentis sorciers, mais là ta saleté m'a obligé à faire un plongeon de trente mètres. Tu as envie de savoir ce que ça fait ?  
Son regard se porta sur l'ouverture béante à sa gauche.  
- N... Non.  
- Alors dépêche-toi de tout nous expliquer, ou je te jure que je t'y envoie moi-même ! Alors ? Très bien.  
Et il posa une main ferme sur son épaule. Sam se précipita.  
- Dean !  
- Ca va, ça va. Alors fais quelque chose parce que moi je sens que je vais exploser.  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur et vint s'agenouiller près de Lawrence.  
- Rosanna ? Allons, il faut tout nous dire. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez rien fait de mal.  
- Rien ? Tu parles ! Fit Dean qui s'était éloigné. J'ai vu les articles collectionnés dans sa chambre ! Elle y a prit du plaisir.  
- Non !  
Le cri avait jaillit des lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle les regardait maintenant d'une tout autre façon, dans une posture combative.  
- Non, c'est faux ! Je n'y ai jamais pris de plaisir. Ca... Elle m'a échappée... »  
Sam fut envahi par le soulagement. Il tourna la tête vers son frère et lui sourit: c'était gagné, ils avaient réussi à la pousser aux révélations. Dean soupira. Le coup du méchant et du gentil marchait à chaque fois !  
Sauf que c'était toujours lui qui jouait le méchant.  
Allez savoir pourquoi.

« Je suis venue à Reno pour quelques jours, avec mon ami Dylan. Ca devait être un week-end d'agrément, une petite virée pour fêter nos diplômes et la fin du lycée. On avait pris deux chambres puis on était sorti s'amuser pour rentrer tard le soir. Dylan était si gentil, si doux...  
Elle essaya d'étouffer un sanglot mais ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler.  
- Il est allé se coucher, mais moi non. Je voulais savoir... Mais j'arrivai pas à me lancer. Je n'ai jamais su demander ce genre de chose.  
- Demander quoi ?  
La jeune fille leva ses beaux yeux vers Dean, qui venait de poser cette question.  
- S'il m'aimait.  
Et le silence retomba, lourd. Puis, devant leurs regards, elle parvint à continuer.  
- Avec des copines, on avait trouvé un vieux livre qui se targuait d'être de sorcellerie. Je l'avais avec moi. Je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ? Après tout qu'est-ce que tu risques ? ». C'était excitant de voir toutes ces formules, tout ce qu'elles voulaient garantir. Alors j'ai essayé.  
Sam l'interrompit doucement.  
- Quel livre ?  
- Le Dragon Rouge.  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent, soudain inquiets. Le Dragon Rouge n'était pas à mettre entre toutes les mains ! C'était un vieil ouvrage au contenu dangereux comme pas possible. Dean fronça les sourcils.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste ?  
- J'ai vu une vieille formule qui permettait de faire avouer à une personne si elle aimait ou non. Alors je me suis assise dos au mur commun à nos deux chambres et je l'ai dite comme il fallait, et puis j'ai attendu. J'avais le coeur qui battait comme un fou. J'ai... J'ai fini par entendre du bruit chez Dylan. Je l'entendais qui disait: « Qui est là ? Qui ? ». Puis il y a eu un remue-ménage infernal et Dylan s'est mis à hurler.  
De grosses larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Elle souffrait et sa voix s'étranglait entre chaque phrase.  
- C'était atroce. Il criait comme un fou ! Il criait « Je l'aime ! Je l'aime, j'aurais dû lui dire. J'aime Rosanna ! », mais comme si c'était dit sous la torture. J'arrivai plus à bouger. Et puis les autres se sont réveillés. Ç'a s'est mis à piétiner dehors. Et puis soudain je n'ai plus entendu la voix de Dylan mais celle d'une fille. J'ai rampé jusqu'à la porte communicante pour aller le voir, et...  
- Il était mort, acheva Dean d'une voix sombre.  
- J'ai vu cette... chose. Elle a lâché la femme qu'elle tenait contre elle et elle a disparu.  
Dean fit sur un ton un peu brusque:  
- D'accord. Ton ami était la cible et il est mort. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'est pas arrêtée là ?  
- Mais j'en sais rien ! Cria-t-elle, presque hystérique. Ils ne disent rien dans le livre. Je savais même pas que j'allais appeler ce... ce monstre !  
- La sorcellerie, c'est pas comme l'aspirine, répliqua l'aîné de Winchester, narquois. C'est pas livré avec le mode d'emploi.  
- J'en peux plus ! C'est pour ça que j'ai gardé des articles: je voulais essayer de savoir comment l'arrêter, la suivre à la trace. J'ai jamais collectionné ces trucs.  
- Rosanna ?  
Sam la prit par la main et l'aida à se lever.  
- Le livre, vous l'avez gardé ?  
- Oui. Oui, il est dans mon sac, dans ma chambre.  
- Allons le chercher.  
Il regarda son frère qui approuva du chef avant de le prendre un instant en aparté.  
- Vas-y et rejoins-moi à la voiture. Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici à attendre les flics. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Dean se laissa tomber sur la banquette avant de sa Chevrolet et claqua la portière. Il ôta ses lunettes noires et se frotta les yeux pour lutter contre la fatigue qui l'envahissait. Puis il se mit à réfléchir.  
Le Dragon Rouge.  
Son père lui avait déjà parlé de ce livre par le passé. Il lui en avait même montré un qui appartenait à un de ses amis prêtres. L'ouvrage, écrit en 1522, contenait de nombreuses formules et invocations dont certaines étaient d'une puissance démesurée. Un bouquin pareil ne se trouvait pas sous le sabot d'un cheval: où Rosanna Lawrence avait-elle bien pu l'avoir ?  
En tout cas le fait était là: elle l'avait et elle s'en était servie. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que la créature qu'appelait son invocation lui avait échappé; c'était chose si courante ! Les simples mortels s'imaginaient capables de maîtriser des forces démoniaques comme ils contrôlaient leurs congénères. Ils n'étaient en réalité qu'un ramassis de fous imbus d'eux-même. Et c'étaient ensuite les chasseurs qui devaient réparer leurs œuvres. Belles oeuvres en vérité ! Dean en était écœuré.  
Il avait fallu neuf morts, sans compter ceux de cette nuit, pour découvrir le coeur du problème. Et à vue de nez, ils se retrouvaient devant la pire des éventualités: un humain avait invoqué un démon de niveau trois qui était maintenant lâché dans la nature.  
Le jeune homme sortit de sa réflexion et démarra lorsque son frère se fut assis à côté de lui.  
Tous à vos missels et à vos bénitiers: la chasse était ouverte !

Je sais, j'ai été extrêmement longue, à m'en faire lyncher. Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, malheureusement.

Mais malgré tout, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Bises


	6. Mensonges et vérités

J'espère que la progression de l'intrigue ne vous décevra pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Dean ? Dean, tu es crevé. Il faut que tu dormes.  
- Non, ça va.  
- Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, voyons. Je t'ai senti bouger dans mon sommeil. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
- Tout va bien, arrête de me materner.  
- Bon, si tu le prends comme ça. »  
Et son frère se renferma. Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil, soupira, puis finit par lâcher:  
« Excuse-moi.  
- Si tu ne veux pas te reposer, donnes-moi au moins le volant. Tu vas finir par nous envoyer dans le décor.  
- On va déjà s'arrêter manger un morceau. Ca ira mieux après. »  
Un moment et quelques tasses de café plus tard, Dean lança:  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas pu passer outre ton poignard ? Tu as une idée, toi ?  
- Oui. Il sortit le poignard en question. Lorsque papa me l'a offert, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait fait gravé une inscription.  
- Une inscription ?  
- Un pommeau protecteur si tu préfères.  
Dean prit l'arme et l'examina effectivement, un triangle apparaissait sur la lame, qui contenait une croix signe de conjuration, un Alpha et un Oméga, ainsi qu'une cercle de protection. Il la rendit à son frère.  
- Alors la seule défense qu'on a contre cette chose, c'est ça ?  
- En parlant de chose, je crois qu'il serait temps de mettre un nom dessus, tu ne crois pas ? »  
Et il vint s'asseoir à côté de l'aîné pour ouvrir le _Dragon Rouge_.  
L'ouvrage était ancien, très ancien. Les pages jaunies crissaient sous les doigts de Sam qui cherchait la funeste formule dont s'était servie la jeune fille.  
« C'est forcément une formule qui ne nécessite pas de dagyde.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'elle n'a utilisé aucune représentation de son ami ni aucune part physique de lui. C'est en lien avec un démon.  
- Mais ça ne tient pas la route ! Un démon se retourne en général contre son invocateur et sème la mort; il ne rend pas les gens fous !  
- Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas fous ?  
Sam lâcha le livre et se passa les mains sur le visage.  
- J'en ai marre ! On a des dizaines de théories qui se marchent les unes sur les autres et on n'avance toujours pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ils ne sont pas fous » ?  
- Des gens sont morts, d'autres pas. Il y a peut-être un sens caché à tout ça.  
- Oh mais que je suis con !  
Il s'empara de son ordinateur portable pendant que Dean le regardait en haussant les sourcils.  
- Quelle profession de foi ! Plaisanta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en premier sur une affaire ? On enquête sur tout: les lieux, le passé des victimes, tout. Et là on a tout négligé.  
- Parce qu'il y en a trop.  
- Justement, elle est peut-être là l'explication ! C'est pas parce qu'il y a beaucoup de victimes que leur histoire personnelle ne compte pas.  
- On en a pour des jours.  
- Non, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vérifier pour être sûr... »

Dean s'était endormi, grâce au ciel. Il restait étrangement perturbé par les événements de la nuit, et Sam n'avait réussi à le mettre au lit qu'après qu'ils se soient éloignés de la ville. Depuis quatre heures qu'ils étaient réinstallés ailleurs, le jeune homme touchait enfin au but.  
Il était temps ! La nuit approchait, la chasse allait rouvrir.  
Fatigué par ses heures de recherches face à son écran, il sortit pour prendre l'air et faire quelques courses. De retour à leur chambre, il trouva Dean assit sur le lit, en train d'aiguiser le poignard de son petit frère. Il avait l'air songeur, froid aussi.  
« Ca va ? Demanda le cadet.  
Son frère leva les yeux et le regarda de cet air de mauvais menteur qu'il prenait toujours.  
- Oui, pas de problème.  
- Si tu dis qu'il n'y a pas de problème, c'est qu'il y a un problème. S'il n'y avait pas de problème, tu ne me dirais pas...  
Dean leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.  
- Whooooo ! On se calme, Logical Boy. T'as l'air tendu.  
- J'ai une théorie, et je l'aime pas du tout.  
- Elle vaut le coup ou pas ?  
- J'en sais trop rien. Je me suis basé sur le _Dragon Rouge_, et comme ce truc est écrit en latin vieux jeu...  
- Alors ?  
- Alors lève la main droite et jure de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je pense que nous chassons un démon de la vérité. »

¤¤¤¤¤

_"Now it's time that you confess."  
"They say the Devil doesn't rest"  
"Until the truth is told."_  
(Scorpions – The Cross)

¤¤¤¤¤

Dean regarda son frère d'un oeil qui semblait douter de sa santé mentale.  
« Le démon de la vérité ? Je croyais que la vérité était une qualité, pas un vice.  
- C'en est une, tout comme l'amour. Et pourtant, combien de démons sont rattachés à ce sentiment humain ?  
L'aîné soupira et se laissa lourdement tomber en arrière. Sam le rejoignit et s'assit au bord du matelas en croisant les mains.  
- Toutes ces personnes ont été rendues folles car cette bestiole a extirpé de leur esprit toutes les vérités qu'elles n'ont jamais dites. Et elle les oblige à les répéter sans cesse, comme une punition.  
- Et les morts ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop encore. Peut-être un trop-plein de secrets ? Le prêtre par exemple: avec les confessions, il devait en avoir gros sur la patate.  
- Mais le copain de Rosanna n'était sûrement pas aussi chargé.  
- Là je sèche.  
- Bon. Et c'est quoi la potion magique qu'il faut faire boire à cette saloperie ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Apparemment, elle se nourrit des mensonges, ce qui expliquerait son appétances pour les hôtels bondés. J'imagine que si on lui coupe tout accès à sa nourriture...  
- C'est un démon, non ? Un bon exorcisme...  
- Un démon de niveau 3 ! Va falloir sortir le grand jeu.  
- Y'a juste un petit problème.  
- Quoi ?  
- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour ne pas qu'il nous bouffe ? »  
Son petit frère étouffa un «_ merde_ » bien senti et se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Dean, lui, eut une soudaine sensation d'inconfort. Toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. Ils en avaient de belles avec leurs invocations à la con ! Si le mensonge existait, c'était justement parce que tout le contrat social reposait dessus. Finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, on pouvait garder l'appellation « démon », car obliger tout le monde à ne plus mentir revenait à répandre le chaos sur l'humanité.  
« Peut-être que...  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est une hypothèse, mais... Elle attaque ceux qui ont des secrets, n'est-ce pas ? Plus il y en a, plus elle est violente.  
- On dirait bien.  
- Alors imaginons cinq secondes que nous n'ayons plus aucun secret en nous. Si nous allons la combattre ainsi, elle ne pourra rien contre nous.  
- Et comment est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Se les raconter à nous-même ? Ca changera pas grand-chose. Tout le monde se répète ses propres secrets; le faire devant un miroir ne protège apparemment pas.  
- Mais si nous nous les confions l'un à l'autre... Si nous n'avons plus aucun secret que l'autre ignore, elle ne pourra plus rien contre nous.  
Sam observa son frère: il n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste à cette idée. Il développa alors son hypothèse.  
- Peut-être que c'est le nombre et l'intensité de nos pensées cachées qui l'a attirée à nous à chaque fois. Nous sommes une nourriture intéressante, très intéressante.  
Dean devint nerveux. Il se leva pour marcher en long et en large dans la chambre.  
- Tout se raconter ? Tout se qui s'est passé durant ces vingt dernières années ? Ca nous prendrait des heures !  
- Mais ça nous protégerait.  
- C'est pas une bonne idée ! Trancha-t-il.  
- T'en a une meilleure ?  
Le jeune homme retomba sur son lit et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Cette situation l'embarrassait passablement.  
- Tu serais prêt à tout me dire de toi ? Tu pourrais le faire ? Et tu crois que moi je réussirais à tout te confier ?  
- Si ça peut arrêter cette chose, oui. On est pas les seuls dont la vie est dans la balance. Dean, il y a des centaines, des milliers d'autres personnes qui sont en danger de mourir ou de finir à l'asile. Il faut aller jusqu'au bout  
- Je sais, mais...  
Sam le sentait mal à l'aise. L'aîné avait à peu près la même tête que lorsqu'il devait prendre l'avion contraint et forcé. Il comprenait. La situation pouvait dégénérer à tout instant: lui-même avait de lourds secrets dont la révélation compromettrait à jamais sa relation avec son frère. Mais ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures... Au coucher du soleil, la créature pourrait à nouveau les repérer, et rien ne disait qu'ils pourraient encore s'en sortir indemnes.  
Il fallait rompre la glace.  
Alors le jeune homme choisit de commencer. Il sourit doucement et se replongea dans ses souvenirs.  
- Tu te rappelles de ce jour où tu as trouvé ta cassette de AC/DC hors d'usage ? Tu devais avoir quinze ans. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas moi, mais en fait si. Je voulais essayer de comprendre comment ça marchait.  
- Je savais que c'était toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois, fit Dean en haussant un sourcil.  
- Oui, mais je ne te l'avais jamais avoué.  
Son grand frère comprit où il voulait en venir. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et planta son regard dans celui de Sam.  
- Et s'il y a des vérités qui ne nous plaisent pas ?  
- Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'on ne souffrirait pas. Mais mieux vaut souffrir que d'être mort ! Pas de cris, pas de bagarres, c'est tout.  
- OK. tu te souviens de tes boîtes de Crispies ? Quand il n'y en avait plus, en fait ce n'étaient pas les souris qui les avaient finies, c'était moi.  
- Je parie que c'est toi qui trafiquais la télécommande de toutes les télévisions des chambres où on dormait.  
- Exact ! Je te faisais croire que c'était tes ondes qui les détraquaient !  
- Tu es horrible. Tu sais que j'ai paniqué pendant des mois à cause de ça ?  
Dean arborait un beau sourire goguenard.  
- Juste le temps qu'ils déprogramment les Bisounours...  
Et les minutes s'enchaînèrent. Et les révélations affluèrent. Les mots leur venaient naturellement aux lèvres. Est-ce qu'ils entendaient encore ce qu'ils disaient ? Oui, mais la surenchère fonctionnait. Chaque secret était suivi d'un autre, dans une escalade progressive vers des sujets vraiment polémiques.  
- J'ai piqué la voiture de papa une nuit. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.  
- J'ai fumé pendant presque trois ans.  
- Ton physique de tombeur m'a toujours fait complexer.  
- Sans blague ? C'est que je suis pas mal dans mon genre. Mais t'es très canon aussi, petit frère.  
- Oh ça va !  
- J'ai dragué une de tes copines.  
- Qui ? Lilian ? J'étais déjà au courant figures-toi.  
- Oups.  
Sam regarda son frère se mordre les lèvres, et eut envie de rire.  
- Je rêvais souvent de toi quand j'étais à l'université: de toi et de papa.  
- Moi aussi, ça m'arrivait fréquemment. Papa et moi on se relayaient pour aller voir comment tu allais.  
- Toi aussi tu venais ?  
- Parfois oui, quand j'ai commencé à chasser tout seul.  
- Quand est-ce qu'il t'a lâché en solo ?  
- Ah, ça ! C'était après l'avoir sauvé d'une goule qui voulait en faire son dîner.  
- Il me manque.  
- Je sais, Sam. Je sais.  
- Tu sais... La nuit où il était possédé... J'aurais pu le tuer s'il n'avait pas arrêté de te toucher. Je l'aurais fait, je me suis imaginé le faire.  
Dean encaissa la nouvelle et grimaça. Même dans ses pires moments à lui, il ne se serait pas vu tuer son père presque de sang-froid. Mais bon... Ils avaient choisi.  
- Après tout... Il m'a bien dit que je devrais peut-être te tuer un jour.  
- Arrête avec ça ! Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense.  
Le jeune homme se pencha en avant et observa son frère.  
- Sam... Si un jour je fais ça... Je crois que je me ferais sauter la tête juste après.  
- Je te défends de dire ça !  
- Sam, tu m'as vu ? Tu crois que je suis de taille à vivre seul au monde ?  
- Tu préférerais que je devienne un démon ?  
- Qui t'as parlé de démon ?  
- J'ai peur de devenir un démon, un jour. Il a dit qu'il avait des... projets pour moi.  
- Je ne le laisserai jamais te toucher !  
- Dean... Je vais sans doute t'apprendre quelque chose: tu n'es pas omnipotent.  
- Tu sais... Si je pouvais, je t'enfermerais dans un cocon, une bulle où il ne t'arriverait jamais rien.  
- C'est joyeux comme existence, merci.  
Et la course à la vérité continua.  
- Je t'en ai tellement voulu quand tu nous as quitté.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'énerver quand tu me donnes des ordres sans m'écouter.  
- Quand Jessica est morte... J'ai eu de la peine, mais...  
- Mais quoi ?  
- Quelque part j'étais aussi heureux, parce que ça voulait dire que tu allais repartir avec moi. Comprends-moi ! J'étais triste...  
Son frère balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.  
- Ca va, c'est pas grave.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis passé à autre chose. »  
Le silence retomba doucement. Leurs esprits faisaient le tour de leurs mémoires sans rien trouver de plus à dire: ils semblaient s'être tout avoué. Et pourtant il subsistait quelque chose, comme un non-dit particulièrement gênant.  
« Sam ?  
- Oui ?  
- On a dit « jusqu'au bout ».  
- Parle pour toi ! Moi j'ai tout dit.  
- Moi aussi je te signale.  
- Menteur.  
- Menteur toi-même ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça dégénérerait.  
- On ne va pas s'en sortir, Dean.  
- De toute façon on n'est même pas sûr que ça marchera, ton truc.  
- Ca y est, c'est reparti !  
- Quoi qui est reparti ?  
- Ta mauvaise grâce. Tu as vraiment un caractère de cochon parfois !  
- Oh ça va, monsieur le saint ! Comme si tu n'avais pas tes quarts d'heure toi aussi !  
- Alors c'est comme ça ? OK. On laisse tout tomber, on s'en va et on laisse Reno se faire décimer. La moitié de la ville sera dans la tombe, mais au moins tu auras gardé ton dernier secret.  
Dean explosa soudain.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise ? Que parfois je préférerais être mort dans notre accident de voiture ? Que chaque jour je crève de peur que tu n'aies une crise de je-ne-sais-quoi et me tues dans mon sommeil ? Que je regrette tellement papa que parfois j'en pleure la nuit ? Ah, et... Non. Tu veux un secret, un vrai ? Je suis gay !  
Sam sentit sa respiration se bloquer tout à coup: il manquait d'air ! Sa glotte restait coincée au fond de sa gorge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il chercha à reprendre son souffle pendant que son frère le regardait, l'air plus malheureux que jamais, pour dire finalement:  
- Alors j'espère que tu as un aveu bien lourd à faire à ça, parce que là je me sens un peu seul.  
Il était encore abasourdi et comprit à peine la plaisanterie.  
- Tu es gay ?  
- Personne n'est parfait.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit... Je n'ai rien... Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?  
- Hé ho ! Toi d'abord ! J'ai rempli mes quotas il me semble.  
Mais Sam ne l'écoutait pas: il avait une telle quantité de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête !  
- Mais alors, toutes ces filles sur la route... Tu n'as jamais... ?  
- Non.  
- Toi, le tombeur...  
Sam le regarda, en proie à des sentiments mitigés. L'aîné en profita pour reprendre la parole.  
- Bon... Je crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant.  
Avec ce dernier aveu, il devait avoir suffisamment écarté le danger. Reconnaître être gay, c'était un peu comme reconnaître qui il pouvait aimer, non ? Pour le reste, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.  
- Je crois aussi. »

* * *

Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à avoir réclamé cette suite (a vu le tas de cailloux vengeurs devant ma fenêtre). J'ai eu des moments qui ne m'ont pas vraiment aidé à écrire ces derniers mois, et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, dites-moi si j'ai perdu la main ou pas.


	7. Tout nous sera révélé

L'aventure arrive à son terme. Toutes les révélations, c'est ici et maintenant !

Enjoy ! Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Plongés dans le noir, traçant sur la route désert, les deux garçons restaient profondément silencieux. De temps en temps, un soupir s'échappait des lèvres de l'aîné, comme pour rythmer leur course en direction de l'inconnu. Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de kilomètres, Sam ouvrit soudain la bouche.  
« Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour l'attirer à nous ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Bah oui. Elle aime les gros mensonges, non ? Vu qu'on s'est tout dit, comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
Mal à l'aise, Dean se replaça sur sa banquette.  
- On cherche le plus gros hôtel de la ville ?  
- Et si elle se trouve un autre prêtre ?  
- Ah oui, merde.  
Et il retomba dans son mutisme, concentré sur ce nouveau problème.  
- Il faudrait qu'on devienne appétissants, marmonna-t-il soudain.  
- Pardon ?  
- Comme des marshmallow... Tu vois un tas de bonbons, tu veux les manger. Mais dès qu'il y a de beaux gros marshmallow, tu n'as plus envie de manger que de ça.  
- Tu as de ces métaphores...  
- Si t'es pas content...  
- Ca va, calme-toi. J'ai compris l'idée des marshmallow. Tu veux qu'on se fasse un bon gros mensonge, c'est ça ? Seulement, si on sait que c'est un mensonge, ça ne marchera pas. Il est éventé ton marshmallow.  
- D'habitude c'est toi Verbal Kint, non ? Alors sors-nous un plan, répliqua Dean, un peu vexé.  
- On peut toujours essayer comme ça. Si ça foire, on avisera. Alors, un bon gros mensonge... Hum... Je déteste ton Impala.  
- D'une, c'est pas un mensonge...  
- Bien sûr que si !  
- ... Et de deux, je suis pas sûr que ça tienne la comparaison avec des meurtres et des adultères.  
- Mouais, t'as raison. »  
Nouveau silence à rallonge dans l'automobile vrombissante. Dean regarda son petit frère, qui était plongé dans ses pensées. Il remarqua avec affection qu'une mèche lui tombait encore sur les yeux et chatouillait sa joue. Soudain, il s'exclama:  
« Je ne t'aime pas !  
Le jeune homme sursauta face au ton sec qu'il avait employé.  
- Tu n'y vas pas par le dos de la cuillère, dis donc. C'est tellement gros que je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche.  
- Mais si, tu verras. Tu n'as faire le même mensonge que moi.  
- Ok, je ne t'aime pas, Dean.  
- Je suis sûr que ça marchera. »  
Oh oui, ça allait marcher. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Difficile de trouver un entrepôt désert et abandonné dans une ville qui n'arrêtait jamais de tourner à plein régime. Les deux Winchester tournèrent presque une heure dans la zone industrielle avant de mettre la main sur ce qu'ils cherchaient.  
Sam sentait que son frère était fébrile: il avait transformé l'intérieur du petit entrepôt en véritable piège à monstres, et utilisé toutes les formules, tous les symboles, tous les pentacles connus dans le monde physique. Les murs, le plafond et le sol étaient recouverts de protections.  
Le poignard à la main, le cadet feuilletait une énième fois le Dragon Rouge, dans l'espoir de trouver une révélation de dernière minute. Déjà plusieurs signets marquaient les pages importantes. Levant les yeux, il fit soudain en plaisantant:  
« Dean ? Je crois que t'as oublié un petit coin là-bas.  
- C'est pas drôle !  
- Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
Son aîné le rejoignit en s'épongeant le front.  
- Je déteste affronter un truc qui n'a pas de mode d'emploi.  
- Tu as peur ?  
- Non !  
- Et un mensonge, un !  
- Bah comme ça, elle se radinera plus vite. »  
Et Dean se tut, concentré. Difficile d'oublier l'enjeu de la soirée. Le boniment sorti à son frère tout à l'heure était tellement gros, tellement... vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas venir. Tiens, pourquoi « elle », au fait ? Parce que Rosanna avait eu raison, et que Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une faucheuse en voyant cette ombre.  
« Dean... » Murmura soudain le cadet.  
Il releva la tête presto et regarda les flammes de leurs bougies qui vacillaient furieusement. Son coeur décida soudain de se prendre pour une boule de flipper, et il sentit le froid glacial de l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines.  
Tout en se levant de la table où il se trouvait, le jeune homme saisit deux de ses pistolets et balaya la pièce avec attention.  
« Allez, _come on_ ! Viens ma belle, viens dire bonsoir au roi de la carabistouille.  
Comme pour se foutre de lui, deux des bougies s'éteignirent brusquement. Sam vint se coller dos à dos, le poignard à la main, en garde.  
« Tu es sûr que nos bobards étaient assez gros ? Demanda-t-il.  
- T'as qu'à en faire un autre si t'es pas sûr.  
Mais la porte qui claqua empêcha le plus jeune de répondre.  
- Pas besoin finalement ! » Cria Dean en déchargeant son arme sur la forme sombre qui envahissait son champ de vision.  
Les premiers symboles ne la retinrent pas. Par contre, les balles la rejetèrent en arrière de façon assez violente. Sam la fit reculer sous les chocs.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hurla-t-il pour couvrir les détonations.  
- Ton poignard ! J'ai gravé le même truc sur mes balles !  
Il vida un chargeur entier.  
- Mais je crois pas que ça suffira ! »  
Il recula tout en tirant. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Tout à coup le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et il tomba à la renverse.  
Saleté de poutrelle ! Il s'était pris les pieds dedans ! Et elle était sur lui !  
Voyant cela, Sam se précipita, l'arme au poing. Son premier coup l'éloigna de son frère, son second, par contre, fut paré. La lame trembla alors si fort que le jeune homme en fut désarmé et projeté au sol. Sa tête heurta le béton et il grimaça de douleur.  
Puis ce fut soudain comme l'on cassait une craie sur un tableau. Son cerveau lui faisait mal à en hurler. Il hurlait d'ailleurs ! Mais il ne l'entendait pas.  
Déboussolé par la souffrance, Sam rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans son néant à elle...

_Tu aurais dû tout lui dire._  
Non !  
_Tu aurais dû tout lui dire. Il ne fallait pas mentir. Tu n'as rien dit, et cela va te tuer._  
Pourquoi ?  
_Pourquoi ?_  
Oui, dis-moi pourquoi. Tu as l'air étonné. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les as pas tous tué ? Et pourquoi tu veux me tuer moi ?  
_Tu as du courage; c'est une qualité divertissante. Mais tu n'en as pas eu assez pour lui dire. C'est ça qui va te tuer, c'est ton amour. C'est leur amour qui les a tué. Seuls ceux qui aiment ont trépassé. Il est le non-dit le plus nourrissant qui soit._  
C'est notre sentiment humain le plus fort !  
_Ce doit être pour cela que son goût est le meilleur. Maintenant je vais goûter au tien, et à celui de ton frère._  
Mon frère ?

La noirceur disparut soudain et Sam reprit contact avec la réalité. Sa tête le faisait toujours horriblement souffrir, et il sentit un liquide chaud couler de son nez jusque sur ses lèvres.  
Sa vue brouillée parvint à reconnaître Dean. L'arme vide, ce dernier s'écroulait aux pieds du monstre en grognant de douleur. Le cadet respira pour hurler aussi fort que ses poumons encore tremblants le lui permettaient.  
« Dean ! Dean, on arrête tout ! J'arrête, je... J'adore ton Impala !  
Il chercha si d'autres mensonges restaient encore.  
- Et... J'ai toujours été jaloux du fait que tu aies connu maman plus que moi.  
La pression dans sa tête se relâcha un peu, et il trouva la force de ramper jusqu'à son frère.  
- Dean.  
Il saisit une de ses mains et l'arracha de sa tempe pour la serrer dans la sienne.  
- Dis-le, Dean.  
- J'ai... Peur... Réussit à articuler ce dernier.  
- Il n'y a pas que ça. Dean !  
Ses yeux notèrent soudain que le démon ne recouvrait pas son frère comme il l'avait recouvert lui. Bien sûr, son ombre était toujours devant eux, mais elle ne faisait plus que flotter violemment au-dessus du sol.  
- Eh, Dean ! Un de tes trucs a marché ! Eloigne-toi. Trouve la force, je t'en prie ! » Cria-t-il d'une voix suppliante.  
Mais son frère partait de plus en plus loin de lui. Désespéré, Sam rugit:  
« Dis-le, Dean. Je sais que tu m'aimes !  
Ce mot ramena l'aîné vers lui un instant.  
- C'est ça qui les a tous tué: ne pas avoir dit qu'ils aimaient.  
- C'est mal.  
- On s'en fout !  
L'épuisement le gagnait.  
- Avoue-le, Dean.  
- Hors de question !  
- Dis-le, ou on va mourir !  
- Alors, toi d'abord.  
Dean avait réussi à s'arracher un instant à sa souffrance, et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Sam se sentit fondre, et trouva soudain le courage de dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à prononcer.  
- Je t'aime Dean.  
La pression diminua encore, et il parvint à se redresser.  
- Je t'aime d'amour, depuis des années. Je t'aimais avant de partir, je t'aimais encore lorsque je t'ai retrouvé. Maintenant, mon unique, mon grand frère, il faut la tuer. Dis-le.  
- Je t'aime... Sam. » Murmura le jeune homme.  
L'enveloppe de douleur parut alors éclater. Une sensation indicible l'envahit et il rejeta la tête en arrière, libéré. Puis il se leva et rouvrit les yeux. Plus rien, il n'y avait plus rien, elle ne lui faisait plus rien.  
Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour contempler leur prise. Sam le rejoignit, la figure quelque peu barbouillée de sang.  
« Elle n'a plus rien à manger, c'est ça ? Demanda l'aîné en croisant les bras.  
- Plus rien du tout, sinon on ne serait pas debout comme ça. Et comme elle est bloquée...  
- Tu crois qu'elle va disparaître quand ?  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander, plaisanta Sam.  
- Ah parce qu'en plus vous avez tapé la discut' !  
- Ne râle pas: sans ça on aurait peut-être jamais su...  
Les deux frères se regardèrent soudain comme des gamins pris en faute. Dean se gratta la nuque, embarrassé.  
- Heu... On ne peut pas dire qu'on était sous l'effet d'un pouvoir ou d'un sort.  
- Pas vraiment, non.  
- Et on ne peut pas nier.  
- Si on fait ça, elle se fera une joie de nous bouffer.  
- Donc on est coincé.  
Sam se laissa soudain aller et lui prit la main.  
- C'est pas grave. Nous sommes grands, nous n'avons qu'à assumer. »  
Et il s'approcha de son frère, venant enfouir sa main dans les cheveux courts. Dean le regarda d'un air sérieux, avant d'abandonner la lutte et de l'embrasser furieusement.  
Une grande chaleur coula en doucement en eux. Les lèvres de l'aîné trouvèrent naturellement leur place sur celle de son frère, tout comme sa main épousa parfaitement la forme de sa joue. Et ils s'embrassaient, et s'embrassaient encore. Un contact, une première rencontre, et leurs bouches se découvrirent. Sam trembla en sentant leurs langues danser ensemble. Son ventre et sa poitrine le brûlaient tandis qu'il serrait son grand frère contre lui. Puis le souffle lui manqua.  
Dean se sépara alors doucement de lui. Le cadet rouvrit les yeux et vit que des larmes coulait sur son beau visage. Il sourit, ému, et essuya doucement le sang que son frère avait récolté sur ses lèvres en l'embrassant. Puis il tourna son regard vers l'ombre qui s'était effondrée.  
« Elle est partie. »  
A son tour Dean se tourna et la regarda disparaître, la main de Sam dans la sienne.  
« Allons-nous en. » Fit-il simplement.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le soleil se levait à nouveau sur le désert du Nevada. Roulant à vive allure sur l'immense ligne droite qui menait à Sacramento, Dean vit soudain l'immense étendue de sable et de pierres s'embraser sous les feux de l'astre du jour. L'explosion rougeoyante lui coupa le souffle.  
Comme le monde pouvait être beau...  
Gonflée de bonheur, sa poitrine se souleva plus assurément. Il tourna alors la tête et contempla son petit frère endormi près de lui. Eclairé ainsi par l'aurore, il ressemblait à un ange, un ange rayonnant. Son ange.  
Comme la vie pouvait être belle...  
Et Dean Winchester eut alors le sentiment d'avoir trouvé sa place dans l'univers.

* * *

Ca fait du bien de retrouver l'écriture ! Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Alors, fini, pas fini ?

La conclusion bientôt. ;-)


	8. Ca va aller

Voilà la fin de toutes ces aventures. Ca me fait toujours aussi bizarre de clore une fic. Snifffff !! Ouuuuiiiin !

En espérant vous avoir contenté.

Rating NC-17 et LEMON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eh oui, j'ai pas oublié !

* * *

Quittant la route 80 à Auburn, le jeune homme prit la direction de Pollock Pines. Sam, lui, se réveilla à Placerville.  
« Où va-t-on ?  
- A Pollock Pines. J'ai envie de revoir des arbres, des vrais. J'en ai marre des cactus.  
Le plus jeune sourit et se redressa sur la banquette. Il observa les alentours, le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, et se retourna vers son frère.  
- Dean ?  
- Ouaip ?  
- Je t'aime. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il y avait une odeur de pin. Les effluves boisées de la forêt d'Eldorado parvenaient jusque dans la salle de bains.  
Dean se sécha rapidement les cheveux, noua sa serviette autour de sa taille, et sortit dans un nuage de vapeur. Instinctivement, il chercha lequel des deux lits son frère avait décidé de squatter.  
Mais ce soir, fi de lit simple ! Au lieu de cela, Dean vit son frère allongé sur l'immense matelas qu'ils allaient partager, en train de bouquiner, dans le plus simple appareil. Sa glotte se bloqua et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
Puis une puissante impression de liberté s'empara de lui. Il était libre ! Il pouvait admirer son corps en toute impunité, rêver de ses formes sans honte... Le toucher sans se haïr. Il en frissonna.  
Sam se retourna vers lui et le détailla d'un regard pétillant.  
« Tu es magnifique, s'étrangla l'aîné.  
Le jeune homme rougit et s'enfouit sous les draps. Dean s'approcha en souriant.  
- Quoi, je te gêne ?  
- C'est étrange de t'entendre dire ça.  
- Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-il en se débarrassant de sa serviette et en le rejoignant.  
- Je ne déteste pas. »  
Son aîné se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de s'accouder pour le contempler. Etendu sur le dos, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, le torse à nu, il formait le plus beau des tableaux. Et ces yeux ! Dean se sentait grand à travers eux.  
« Dean...  
- Sam, on n'est pas pressé.  
- Non, c'est... Je ne te mentirai plus jamais, Dean. Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ?  
Cette phrase, entre eux deux, après cette nuit, prenait vraiment tout son sens.  
- D'accord, je te le promets.  
- J'ai envie de toi, Dean.  
Le regard du jeune homme se troubla. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était bien, pas sûr de savoir comment faire.  
- J'ai confiance en toi. »  
Mais Sam était là, qui essuyait ses larmes naissantes. Sam serait toujours là.  
Et Dean se sentit poussé en arrière par une main douce. Son frère vint alors s'allonger doucement sur lui. D'une légère pression des lèvres, il l'invita à partager un baiser. Et ce baiser fut lent, passionné. L'aîné serra ce corps brûlant contre le sien, puis partit à sa découverte avec ses mains. Sam sourit, puis gémit soudain.  
Leurs sexes venaient de se rencontrer.  
Electrisé par ce contact, il se souleva sur une main et commença à couvrir de baisers le torse qui respirait paisiblement sous le sien. Il dessina la forme des pectoraux avec ses lèvres, et posa une main sur la cuisse de son frère. D'instinct, il sut comment caresser cette peau masculine, comment la faire frissonner. Et la pression qu'il ressentait contre son bas-ventre en était la plus belle preuve.  
Il remonta alors vers le visage de Dean et le regarda. Profitant de ce répit, son vis-à-vis le renversa avec beaucoup de tendresse et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ses mouvements de hanches embrasèrent le plus jeune qui soupira doucement son prénom.  
Cédant à une impulsion nouvelle, Dean abandonna ces lèvres délicieuses pour descendre vers le ventre de son frère. Il explora la courbe de ses fesses posées sur le lit, dessina l'os du bassin, passa une main légère sur son pubis...  
Puis sa langue vint se poser sur les muqueuses, à la base de l'épieu de chair. Il remonta lentement, jouissant des râles qui s'échappaient de la gorge de Sam, et s'attarda un instant sur le frein, zone extrêmement sensible.  
« Dean, je t'en prie... » L'adjura-t-il  
Pour seule réponse, il se redressa légèrement et enveloppa de sa bouche l'extrémité du membre tendu. Demeuré immobile quelques instants, il sentit le sang pulser contre ses lèvres, et fit alors jouer sa langue autour du gland. Sam laissa échapper un cri rauque et se tendit brusquement.  
La torture ne faisait pourtant que commencer...  
Dean commença un doux va-et-vient tout en venant poser ses mains sur le torse de son frère. Puis il appuya davantage, le massant de ses lèvres chaudes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une main tremblante se poser sur l'un de ses bras. Ses oreilles, quant à elles, savouraient chaque cri, chaque plainte.  
Lorsqu'il commença à accélérer, Sam cru devenir fou. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il voulut lui dire d'arrêter, de ne pas prendre de risques, qu'il était trop prêt... Mais son frère savait ce qu'il faisait. Il continua de lui procurer du plaisir, même lorsqu'il le sentit se raidir, et ne se dégagea pas quand Sam abdiqua et s'abandonna à l'orgasme.  
Dean voulait goûter à la saveur de son frère, jusqu'au bout.  
Essoufflé, tremblant, Sam le ramena à lui et dévora ses lèvres avec fièvre. Puis il prit sa main droite et saisit quelques doigts entre ses dents, avant de venir les caresser de sa langue. Dean comprit le message.  
« Tu es sûr que ça suffira ?  
- Oui. J'ai trop envie de toi, tu comprends ? »  
S'il comprenait ? Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser tant le désir l'avait envahi tout au long de ces préliminaires. Il chercha sa veste des yeux, pour y prendre le matériel adéquat, quand il sentit que Sam lui glissait quelque chose dans la main.  
« Tu es vraiment prévoyant.  
- Et toi, vraiment prévisible. » Sourit le cadet.  
Pour se venger, Dean saisit la peau offerte de son cou et l'aspira doucement entre ses lèvres, de façon à laisser une jolie marque.  
« Dean, tu exagère, tu... Huuuum ! ».  
Il se sentait pénétré, mais sans douleur comme il le craignait. Rouvrant les yeux, il comprit. Dean le contempla avec amour, puis recommença lentement, avec deux, puis trois de ses doigts. Il pouvait savoir quand la douleur s'estompait: il n'y avait qu'à regarder ce visage d'ange qui se crispait et se détendait à nouveau.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Sam posa ses jambes de part et d'autres des hanches de son frère. Il le voulait, maintenant. Et il l'obtint. La douleur réapparut, s'amplifia, puis s'estompa. Dean prit ses marques, vint embrasser son cadet et essaya de ne pas devenir fou en sentant cette chaleur entourant son sexe. Puis il commença à se mouvoir.  
Sam ne put s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'il heurta sa prostate pour la première fois. Inquiet, son frère s'arrêta, puis réalisa ce qui se passait. Il reprit alors ses mouvements, très doux d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus maîtrisés aussi. Il sentit les mains de son amant se poser sur ses fesses puis s'y crisper, et cela lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qui restait. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Sam, il referma ses doigts autour de l'érection qui avait repris sa forme contre lui, et la massa au rythme de ses pénétrations.  
Soudain, Sam se raidit. Une seconde vague de jouissance, encore plus forte que la première, l'envahit tout entier. Dean sentit les muscles qui se contractèrent autour de son membre. Il eut un ultime coup de rein et se noya dans l'orgasme au son des gémissements de son frère.

Somnolant doucement, Dean caressa l'épaule de son frère, endormi contre lui. L'euphorie des premiers moments passées, son côté tordu et masochiste tentait de reprendre le dessus et faisait défiler devant ses yeux tous les risques et toutes les épreuves qui les attendaient à l'avenir.  
Mais, étrangement, à chaque images répondait toujours une même pensée...

« _Ca va aller. _»

* * *

Goodbye sweeties !! Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic Sam/Dean !

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus


End file.
